A Lost Slayer: Reflections
by SolidSnakeUK
Summary: Faith reflects on her life before Sunnydale from her Prison cell- Finished
1. Introduction

**A Lost Slayer: Reflections **  
  
Author: Anthony Powell  
Spoilers: Buffy Season 4, Angel Season 1  
Summary: 2 Years into her custodial sentence Faith looks back on the moments that shaped her life.  
Distribution: Ask first please.  
Disclaimer: Faith and any characters that appear in BTVS are the property of Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox. Any other fictional characters and places are mine.  
Rating: 15  
Feedback: Please send emails to anthonypowell2002@hotmail.com.  
Comment: The background of Faith has never been explored this is simply my view on what it could have been. No other fan fictions or books have been used this is simply my own view using some of the wonderful characters from the Buffy TV show.  
Note: This is a story any paragraphs in italics though are reflective commentary by Faith from her POV present day.  
  
Introduction  
  
_The Cold Steel bars of prison stare at me all the time, you can see inmates, guard's even parts of your life disappearing by them everyday. Your life carries on but the bars remain you can't go anywhere or do anything until your told, which is funny I was never one for orders or authority, yet I have to answer to someone everyday. I have my food when told; I have to be told when I can sleep when I can exercise. This didn't used to be me, before I was like a force of nature I went where I wanted, did what I wanted, took what I wanted I was The Slayer. What's a Slayer? The chosen one, the one with a destiny and who has the power to fight vampires and demons. Yet in here that means absolutely nothing, there are no vampires or demons to fight, so what am I doing in this place? If I have all this power why am I here?  
  
I used to be someone with power someone with a purpose I had a mission, but in this place I'm just a shell of what I once was. There are no vamps to stake no world to save yet I'm a better person now than I ever was. I was wrong earlier there are demons to fight in here but they aren't physical they are demons that each of us carry and have to live with, and boy if my inner demons were a physical being they would be straight from the Hellmouth. That's the thing about prison its so different than the outside world, to most people it is like a living hell, but for me with what I've seen and experienced this place is far worse than that. In here there is no where to hide from yourself you have to face yourself every day, before I had the Slaying, I could always rely on a good dusting to hide from my many problems.  
  
The slaying even brought me some friends; I had never had any friends before. On my first day in Sunnydale I was beginning to fit in I even bonded pretty well with another Slayer named Buffy. But I turned on them, I betrayed them and stabbed them in the back, all because I couldn't live with myself after an accident one night whilst slaying. I then went on to hurt Buffy a lot, she always wanted to be my friend to give me a chance, but back then I didn't want to hear, I went after her boyfriends and her friends. I used to think it was to prove that I was better than she was, but now I realise that it was because I wanted to be her. She had everything I didn't a loving mom, friends, boyfriend, respect, a decent life, and I tried to get a piece of everything. I seduced her friend Xander to try to get a bit of her friends I did the same to the love of Buffy's life Angel, I tried to turn him into a killer to get him on my side just because she had what I wanted. When I finish my sentence in here I know I have a lot of redemption to seek, a lot of forgiveness to earn. But I am more determined than ever to do it, I don't know whether I will ever be able to make up for the things that I did wrong but I'm going to try I have to. Buffy, Willow, Xander and Angel all tried to show me where I went wrong they tried a number of times to get through to me. I have to at least try to repay them for what they all tried to do, I know its a bit late in the day, to be talking like this but I guess I'm like Buffy's Boyfriend Angel a person seeking redemption, for things I did when I was another person.   
  
And I truly believe I am a different person I have been in here going on 2 years, 2 years of reflection of looking at myself and trying to change. It has been hard and I know it will always be a fight not to slip back into bad habits but I need to try to go back on the choices I made.  
  
What led me to these choices, what events in my life shaped what I was and would become, why did I turn on everyone who wanted to know and help me? Well maybe it was the fateful night in Sunnydale an accident whilst out slaying, where I killed a Human being. I think that is definitely one of them but I think it can be traced back earlier than that. To a night in South Boston where I returned from a patrol to find my watcher missing, I then found her and arrived just in time to see her tortured and executed in front of my eyes. That is close but I think I have to go back to the beginning of my story, the story of a lost Slayer.... Named Faith_


	2. Part 1 Life

Part 1: Life

1998 Somewhere in South Boston 9.30 p.m.  
  
Through the Dark hazy mist and driving rain a shape could be seen running down a narrow alley small splashes could be heard as the silhouette tried to dodge the increasing number of puddles, the rain rattled on the trash can lids as the character ran by. A small door with a blue and red Neon sign reading "Embargo" above it could be seen in the distance, the door seemed to be the destination of the unknown shadow. When the figure reached the door it opened it, the low hum of music could be heard the figure entered and closed the door behind.   
  
The inside was quite big with a large bar off to the left and a dance floor surrounded on one side by small tables in darkly lit alcoves and a DJ box to the right. There was a large bouncer constantly scanning the establishment from his half-concealed place next to the bar, a small haze of smoke could be seen and smelt. The bar was perhaps half full a few couples were sitting on the tables around the dance floor and a couple could bee seen dancing to the heavy metal music blaring away in the background. There was a couple of older men maybe in their 40's slumped against the bar. As this new figure entered the bar, the atmosphere seemed to halt for a second and everybody focused on the new arrival. The figure standing in the doorway could now be seen fully in the light, the figure was that of a shapely young girl. She was wearing dark boots with black leather pants she was wearing a rain soaked black denim jacket with a small figure-hugging top underneath. The young girl was very pretty obviously fully made up to make her look older she had dark eye shadow on and black lipstick, her hair was as black as her lipstick, shoulder length and doused in rain. After getting a glimpse at the new arrival everyone promptly returned to his or hers own business.  
  
A barman in his mid forties was at the bar he was wiping the bar down and spotted the young girl, he simply raised his head to acknowledge her.   
The young girl approached the bar "Hey what's happening Steve, things seem pretty down in here tonight"  
"Yeah well now you're here I'm sure things will pick up" replied the Barman.  
"What are you saying about me?" She flashed him a half smile along with the reply.  
The barman simply replied with a wry smile as he handed her a beer "That's on the house"  
The woman just smiled as she accepted the bottle, the barman turned away to serve another demanding customer. The dark haired girl then turned her attention to the dance floor she gave the floor a quick glance and noticed a guy sitting alone, she raised a smile and then made her way over to the DJ box, she went up to the DJ and whispered into his ear. The current music slowly died down and a new song kicked in, this had a slower more deliberate tempo. She then slowly made her way over to the dance floor allowing the bright lights to catch her, illuminating her perfect figure and curves for anybody who was watching to see. The young girl took a sip of her bottle; she then nonchalantly put the bottle down on the nearest table obviously not concerned about who was seated there.  
  
The dark haired woman then positioned herself in the centre of the dance floor slowly dancing to the rhythm of the music, she sexily ran her hands through her hair and over her body seemingly teasing anybody that was watching. She then focused her attention on the man sitting alone in one of the dimly lit alcoves surrounding the dance floor. The man was in his thirties he was dressed heavily in leathers and he was bald headed he was quite obviously a biker he had been watching the young woman since she started her seductive dancing. Their eyes met and the girl gave the man a half smile and beckoned him over. The biker approached swaying slightly as he walked, as they meet on the dance floor she put her arms around his waist and began to dance again. This time though gazing into the mans eyes and seductively rubbing herself up against him, she leaned closer gave the man a small kiss and whispered into his ear the man produced some scrunched up notes from out of his pocket and handed them to the girl. She then left the man alone on the floor. As she approached the bar she shouted to the barman "Hey Steve can you toss us a couple of Beers."  
"You got any money this time" was the response  
"what do you take me for" she replied with a smirk on her face  
The barman got a couple of bottles from the cooler he took her money and gave her the change and 2 bottles of beer. " Thanks honey, can you save my jacket for me while I go do my thing." she asked with a cute expectant smile on her face  
"ok, but you've gotta promise me no trouble tonight!" Steve replied in a sterner tone  
"...Me?" was her response with an innocent look on her face.  
Steve the barman continued to wipe down the bar he then looked up and replied; "Now I mean it Faith!"  
  
_...Yup that was me back then, Embargo used to be my local hang out, it was a rough joint but, there were different faces every night, bikers, loners, people who were just passing through not looking for anything heavy. Plus I could get served there, that was always a bonus Steve the owner was a friend of my moms. I used to do this most nights, I had no friends or nothing to do so I'd go to these bars and just pull a guy some I would only spend a few ours with, others it would be the night. I never went too far though I knew I didn't have the strength to fight off a sleaze bag so I always went to clubs and pubs with bouncers working, they made me feel more secure allowing me to do what I wanted. Now why did I do this? Well if you'd asked me at the time I would have probably said for power. I could use my sexuality and my body to control these men, I got them to buy me drinks take me places I could play and toy with them they did exactly what I wanted them to do, I was in control. It gave me power it made me feel important.   
  
But now looking back after all these years I can see something really different, all I can see was a little lost and lonely girl. A girl who just craved attention, I didn't care where it came from as long as I was at the centre I didn't care who it was or for how long they would be with me, I just needed to feel wanted. I think somewhere inside me I knew it was wrong but I guess I just wanted my loneliness to go away and didn't care how it went. But I know now that if my life carried on like this all this attention seeking would eventually get me in to serious trouble or even dead. But that would not carry on much longer because of what would be to come over the next few days, it would change me forever..._  
  
Faith made her way back over to the biker who was now by the side of the dance floor waiting for her to return. She now had her jacket off a small tattoo on her right arm could be seen, but more importantly to the guys in the bar it showed of her full figure. When she reached the biker she handed him one of the beers and took a swig of her own and placed it on the nearest table. Faith then took the biker by his hand and led him to the floor and continued to dance. She continued to tantalise her male companion for what seemed to be hours, she was dancing rhythmically to the tempo of the music, and when she had the chance she would rub up against him. They would occasionally kiss each other only when Faith let him though. The biker then finished his beer and set it down on the nearest table, this marked a difference in the mans attitude, he now became more adventurous, he started to dance with her as opposed to her dancing around him. He tried to use his hands to caress every inch of her, but when he did she would warn him away always maintaining her control over this stud. The biker though was beginning to become frustrated at this he suddenly grabbed her arm and in a gruff stern tone said "Hey you wanted to play how about letting me be in charge for a while."  
The man did not obviously want to go along with Faiths teasing anymore, but she just pulled her arm away and continued to dance as seductively as she could around him. He then grabbed her by both of her arms he now had an enraged look on his face; he then shouted, " Hey bitch now put out what you've been promising." Faith was now becoming visibly worried, she hadn't yet turned sixteen and by the look on the guy's face it was debatable if she would. The barman though noticed the visual change in the biker's attitude he called over to the bouncer that had just been lurking in the shadows. The bouncer confronted the biker. Faith slowly backed away and the bouncer asked the biker to leave. The biker responded by taking a swing at the bouncer, who easily deflected this and put the man in an arm lock and threw him out. After all this commotion Faith approached the bar. "Sorry about this Steve, I was just dancing" Faith sheepishly whispered to the barman.

  
" I know Faith, I think you should stay here for an hour or so and give that jerk time to clear out" Steve replied with a kindly smile on his face. Faith spent the next hour or so sitting alone in the corner, Steve began to shut up shop so she decided it was time to go home.  
  
_...Even after all that had happened, I still had an air of invulnerability about me, I thought nothing could affect me or nothing could frighten me, how wrong I was, that night would be the first and last night that a sleaze bag guy would ever frighten me..._  
  
In the now familiar alley we can see Faith exiting the pub, the rain had stopped and everything was silent except for the few pieces of trash being blown about by a slight breeze. Faith then looked left and right checking out the alley as a precaution, she started to make her way down the alley away from the bar in the direction of her home. But out of the shadows a cigarette could be seen lighting up. As Faith continued on her way, she heard low footsteps far behind her, her eyes rolled to one side as she noticed the footsteps; she did nothing except quicken her pace. The footsteps behind started to quicken also to mirror her own. She was now becoming worried, she could feel her heartbeat quicken, her mind was wandering, what was she going to do? The footsteps behind her quickened, the shadow stalking her was gaining, then suddenly it stepped in a puddle and the footsteps stopped, Faith also stopped and turned to face her stalker.  
  
It was the biker from the bar their eyes met and there was a moment of silence. The biker had an angry look on his face, which turned into a sadistic smile. " No Bouncer, No hope, your gonna give me whatever I want and your gonna like it!" he snarled. Faith's eyes widened in a look of fear, in a blind panic she turned and ran. The biker gave chase he could only run at a slow pace he was pretty intoxicated and it seemed to be easy for Faith to put some distance between them. But she didn't know that, she ran as fast as she could not looking back not thinking just running, then she turned to look and when she turned back there was a trash can in front of her. She was running at such a fast pace that she couldn't stop herself colliding with the can. The biker kept up the chase and he grinned as he saw Faith in the distance fall over the trashcan.   
  
Faith got back to her feet, she was now covered in dirt and was dripping wet she immediately started to run. She came to the end of the ally; she could go left or right, with little thought she chose the left-hand path. As she made her way along the alley she had to turn right about halfway down the alley because of a truck that was parked in her way, as she turned down this passage a tall iron link fence greeted her. Her heart sunk as she heard the heavy breathing of the biker still chasing her unrelenting. She couldn't go back so she made the decision to climb the fence, it was slippy but Faith was making decent progress, she felt something grab her ankle, she looked down and saw the man laughing. She summoned all her strength and gave him a firm kick to the face, he released his grip and she scrambled over the fence and jumped down to the other side, the biker didn't even attempt to climb there was no way he was stable enough to make it. Faith and the Biker were again face to face but now Faith had the safety of an iron fence, the biker kicked the fence in frustration and bellowed " I'm gonna get you, you frickin whore" Faith just looked at him blankly and turned and disappeared into the night.   
  
The biker was left alone he was out of breath and extremely angry he was cursing the air he took one final punch at fence and turned to go on his way. But he turned only to be greeted by a demonic face. The unknown creature pulled the bikers head to one side and with a snarl sank his teeth into the bikers exposed neck. The biker didn't have time to scream as he was forced to the floor by the creature, it continued to have its head buried at the mans neck, the sound of liquid was heard, but it wasn't raining anymore. The attacker raised its head we could see crimson coloured blood dripping from his mouth. The creatures face changed into that of a man he was very handsome he was dressed in an expensive looking suit and had short blond tussled hair. There was an accomplice with him a dark haired female but with the same demonic face as the man previously had.  
"What shall we do with him Ianus, shall we use him as an example" the female asked.  
"No wait a minute, he could be a good addition to the cause, sire him" Ianus replied.  
The female pulled out a knife and cut herself, as she knelt down to the still breathing biker, Ianus pulled out a pair of sunglasses, which he put on, and he grinned as he watched his female accomplice. She then made the biker drink her blood and then she returned the favour, it wouldn't be long before the biker would join them in becoming one of the undead.


	3. Part 2 Tragedy

Part 2: Tragedy  
  
1998 Somewhere in South Boston 1.30 a.m.  
  
Faith continued to run and run through streets, down Alleys anywhere that would take her in the direction of home, she was panting hard, sweating profusely and exhausted. She had lost the disturbed biker about half an hour ago but that didn't matter she wasn't going to stop until she was home, until she was safe. The rain started to slowly fall as she ran through the streets. She stopped looked into the Heavens, and then realised that with everything that had gone on she had left her jacket at Embargo; "Shit I'll have to get it tomorrow!" she cursed into thin air. She continued on her way until she came to what looked to be a main high street, it had a few small shops dotted around a main square. Faith made her way towards a store named "Mickey's". Her destination was not the shop but a small alleyway alongside it. The alleyways looked similar to the ones she had she had previously been chased along earlier in the night, but these were more familiar, she knew instantly where she was going, she had walked this way a thousand times, she was nearly home.  
  
Eventually Faith came to the end of an alleyway and crossed a small side street, she looked up at the building directly in front of her. It was quite a small building with three floors and a small flight of stone steps leading to the front door, the outside of the building looked to be in some disrepair. Some of the windows were boarded up others were covered in grime and dirt like they hadn't been cleaned for months. There was a For Sale sign on the building, looking ready to fall off at any moment. Faith made her way up the stone steps and opened the door in front of her and entered into the building. The decor was fairly light some of the wallpaper was falling off, but the inside looked better than the outside. There was a flight of stairs facing her and two doors either side. Faith approached the door to the right with the number "2" on it, she unlocked the door and entered the room.  
  
This was Faith's home, a small five-room apartment that she shared with her mother. The apartment was not in a good condition, paper was pealing off the walls, there were few ornaments or pictures to brighten the place up, and the place had obviously seen better days. There was sometimes a musty damp smell, but that was not the smell that greeted Faith, it was the more familiar smell of Vodka. The smell was strong; she could smell it wherever she went in the apartment. "Mom, Mom," Faith cried out as she made her way through the flat. There was no answer but for the sounds of rain rattling on the window panes, she made her way to a door on the opposite side of the front room, the door was next to her own room.   
  
Faith opened the door and peered around. It was a familiar sight that she was met with. The room was in a terrible mess there was an unmade bed in the centre; the sheets were untidily draped over it there was empty bottles strewn all over the floor. There was no decoration except for a few framed photographs, some were lying on the floor others on shelves; most were of a small young girl with dark hair. This was the source of the Vodka that she had smelt. As Faith looked over the room she looked slightly concerned. She went around to the other side of the bed, a part of the room, which was hidden from the doorway; she could see her mother passed out on the floor with a half empty bottle in her hand. Faith's mother was the mirror image of her daughter, the only difference being she was very much older with bags under her eyes and her hair was a bit shorter and not as well kept as her daughter's. Faith just looked at her mother and remarked "Typical!"   
  
She then wiped some of the rain and dirt off her face with her arm and looked at the residual dirt left on her arm and decided to go clean herself up a bit, she made her way over to the bathroom. The bathroom was small but contained all the major necessities a shower, toilet and sink. There was a small wall cabinet above the sink with a mirror the length of the cabinet attached to it and it was covered in everyday dirt and grime. Faith looked in the mirror and wiped away some of the dirt so she could see herself more clearly. She just looked at herself in the mirror; She removed the hair from out of her eyes, looking at the dirt on her face, just thinking. Faith took a glance down at her hands they were shaking, she couldn't hold them still for more than a second, A small tear began to run down the side of her cheek, but she just stared thinking.  
  
_...At this point I can remember thinking why me? Before this night I had never been that frightened, why did he pick me to chase what was wrong with me? At the time I was blaming everything on other people wondering why he chose me to scare, I hadn't done anything wrong; I did not think I was at fault for the incident that night. But now I see I wasn't to blame, but I did have a part in it. If I hadn't been acting the way I was I wouldn't have provoked him. Still that didn't excuse the man and deep inside I was seething, my ego was hurt and I wished that I could do anything that would make him feel as frightened as I felt that night, maybe I would get my chance..._  
  
Faith then opened the mirror cabinet and reached inside, inside the cabinet were your normal everyday hygienic products but at the back she spotted a small hip flask she just simply shook her head. She then reached in and pulled out a small face cloth and closed the cabinet. Faith then used the towel to wipe away the tear, and some of the dirt that was on her face. She then took a good look in the mirror smiled half heartedly, then promptly wiped the mirror with the hand cloth, smudging the image. Faith then turned away, a small trickle of water could be heard it was Faith adjusting the speed of the shower. She then removed her clothes dropping them to the floor piece by piece; she climbed into the shower and began to soak herself. She began to pour shampoo on her hair, lathering it, spreading it over her entire body cleaning everything away. She washed the dirt and the rain from out of her hair making sure every inch of her was clean. She was almost trying to cleanse the entire night and what happened from her. The water then suddenly stopped, Faith reached out and grabbed the only clean towel from off the radiator, drying every inch of her making sure she was clean and dry. She then wrapped the towel around herself and put her dirty clothes in a small basket on top of the washer.  
  
With her towel wrapped around her she went into her room to change. Faith reappeared wearing just an extra large T-shirt that came down just over half way down her thighs. Faith then made her way to the fridge; she opened it and looked inside. The fridge was bare except for a bottle of orange juice. She took an apple from out of a fruit basket on the fridge and poured herself a drink of the orange. She slowly walked back into the living room. Faith switched on the small black and white TV and then curled up on a sofa drinking her orange eating her apple and just staring blankly at the TV not really watching the movie that was being shown, but slowly turning over a thousand different thoughts in her head.   
  
_…Now looking back I can see that even in my own home I was one of the loneliest people on the planet. At the time I didn't think of it that way, I just thought everybody must sit alone, I just never realised how much I time I did spend alone…_  
  
After just sitting for a few minutes Faith finished her snack, she put the glass in the kitchen and threw the apple core in the bin. She then headed in the direction of her bedroom. Just as she got to her bedroom door she looked forlornly at the door to the bedroom next to hers – her mothers room. She then turned away from her room and again entered her mother's room. She looked around the room with sadness in her eyes, looking at the different pictures in the room all of her when she was younger, after a minute she went over to her mother. She removed the Vodka bottle from her mother's hand and placed it on a nearby shelf. Faith then lifted her mom in her arms and placed her on the bed; she then gently placed a blanket over her. She then bent down and gave her mom a small kiss on the forehead and returned to her own room. Faiths bedroom was quite small there was a small set of drawers and a cupboard on the left-hand side of the room and a bed on the right. Just as Faith entered a calendar on the wall caught Faiths eye. She ran her finger down the days on her calendar, she stopped on today's date, in the box it read ...My 16th Birthday.  
  
_...It was my sixteenth birthday today and no one knew no one cared not even my own mom. I would never have admitted it back then but it bothered the hell out of me, I kept thinking, was there no one who cared about what happened to me…_  
  
"Oh well Happy Birthday to me!" Faith said to herself in a sarcastic tone. She then climbed into bed and pulled the sheets up over her and curled up. At first she just lay there asleep contemplating everything in her life, she then started to cry a little, but that slowly died down and Faith fell into a deep sleep.  
  
As far as the eye could see there was lush green grass, there were a few trees spotted about in the distance but in the foreground a young girl could be seen, it was Faith. She was standing dressed in her usual street clothes in front of a grey headstone. The writing on the headstone could not be seen, but Faith felt sad she could just feel the sorrow in her, but was slightly confused, as she didn't know why she felt it. Faith looked to her left an older woman was standing next to her she had her hair tied back and was carrying a large musty old book. Faith looked to her right and saw a kindly gentleman with a grin on his face. He pulled out a small handkerchief and then wiped his hands with it. He then folded the handkerchief up into a small square and put it into his pocket; he then just grinned at Faith.   
  
Faith suddenly woke up and just remarked "Wicked weird" with a confused look on her face; she then dismissed the dream and fell back asleep.  
  
_...That was what my home life used to be like my dad had left us 4 years ago for another woman, my mums drinking was one of the reasons for it, there were others too but that was the main one. I had quit school over a year ago I had no interest in education, I had no friends there and I wasn't very bright I thought I was big because I walked out on school. Looking back I was just a lost person with nothing to do except to go to pubs and clubs and come home to this. I would always find my mom either smashed or passed out; I really tried to put on a brave face and let the whole world know that this didn't bother me. But it did it ate away at me I was lying to myself everyday, I tried not to let this stuff hurt me but I guess it did more damage keeping everything in, letting the anger and sadness become bottled up..._  
  
Faith slowly stirred, She stretched her arms, opened her eyes and looked at the clock on her bedside it read 16.00; she just dismissed this and got up. As she strolled around the apartment she saw that nothing had changed. She looked in on her mom and she was still in exactly the same place that Faith had put her in. She went to the bathroom had a quick shower, did her hair and then went to her bedroom to get changed. She emerged a few minutes later fully dressed; she was wearing a red halter neck top with a low cut neck line and black leather trousers." Well I better go get my jacket before Steve sells it or something!" She said to herself as she went to leave the apartment. " Faith, Faith honey," Was the call Faith heard, as she was just about to close the door behind her. Faith then turned around and headed back inside towards her mother's bedroom. Faith popped her head around the door and replied in an expectant voice "Yeah mom what's up?" Her mum looked at her and asked " Faith will you be a darling and fetch me a bottle a bottle or two from the store?" Faith just gave her mom a disgusted look, turned and walked out shouting behind her "No, if you wanna keep doin this to yourself, I ain't gonna help you!" Faith slammed the door behind her and made her way back towards the bar, she looked at the sky and saw the sun beginning to set and murmured to herself "She didn't even remember my birthday!"  
  
Faiths mother was all alone in her bedroom, she got out a plastic bag from under her bed and emptied the contents onto the bedspread. Two wrapped up presents; an unwritten birthday card, a small crinkled up envelope and a pen fell out the bag. She then wrote the card and signed it ...All my love, your Mom Evelyn, she then put the card into the envelope and put all the items onto a shelf, hidden by a couple of empty Vodka bottles. Evelyn then got out of bed and slipped on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and put a large overcoat on. She took the half-empty Vodka bottle from where Faith had placed it the previous night and drank the lot. She hunted around the apartment in search of some more, Evelyn then put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a few lose coins and a couple of notes, after counting her money she put on a pair of shoes and then left the apartment. She looked into the sky with a worried expression on her face; she then pulled the coat tighter around her and headed off in the same direction as her daughter.  
  
As Faith entered Embargo she noticed the music was much lower than it had been the previous night and there was only one customer in. Steve the barman was going about his normal duties of sweeping and cleaning, "Oh Hey Faith, come for your jacket have ya?" was the question Steve shouted from the other side of the bar.   
Faith then sauntered up to the bar in much the same attitude as she had shown the previous night and replied " Yeah you keeping it safe for me?"   
Steve handed over the denim jacket and answered, "Of course Faith, So how are you after last night? I take it you got home ok?"  
As Faith turned to leave she replied, "Yeah I'm five by five, livin' totally large."  
Steve with a smile on his face responded, " That's good to hear, say hi to your mom for me oh and Happy Birthday Faith."  
As she turned to leave she shouted back, " Yeah thanks Steve."  
As Faith exited the bar she closed the door behind her, then raised a little smile as if to say at least some one had remembered, with the light now turned to dark she decided to make her way back home.  
  
Evelyn stepped out of the store named Mickey's and into the main street; she had a small white paper bag in her hand. She then looked at the shop directly opposite, which had a large sign, that had the word's beer, liquor and wines underneath the main name of the shop, these were the words that interested her. Evelyn emerged from the liquor store, carrying two bottles one of Whiskey the other of Vodka and the small white bag she had brought from Mickey's. She turned in the direction of home going down the alleys Faith had used to get home the previous night. Once in the alley Evelyn immediately opened the bottle of Whiskey and took an almighty swig out of the bottle. Every couple of paces along the alley she knocked back some of the Whiskey as though it was water. Soon after she had turned out of the first alley into another, the whiskey had been finished; she tossed the empty bottle aside and unscrewed the lid from the Vodka. Whilst doing this she dropped the white bag she had been carrying, unaware of this she took her first taste of the Vodka.   
  
Evelyn tipped her head back and took three huge gulps of vodka and when she brought her head up to her normal position she was met by the bald headed face of a biker. There were a couple of other people Evelyn could see over his shoulder, a dark haired woman and a black man. She then bumped into the biker. "Oops sorry, I'll just go the other way." Evelyn stammered. She turned around and started to make her way back down the alley, the biker just grinned. Then in front of her a blonde haired man appeared wearing sunglasses and an expensive suit, it was Ianus; he had a smirk on his face. Evelyn just stood there and took another swig of her Vodka. It would be her last as the biker was now standing directly behind her; his face has now changed to that of a monstrous demonic one. The biker then exposed her neck and sunk his teeth into it. He then raised his head with red blood dripping from his teeth and pushed away Faiths mom into a big pile of garbage lying in the alley. The biker licked his lips and remarked, "Not bad for a first taste!" The biker and the two people behind him then approached the now lifeless body with sadistic smiles on their faces…  
  
"That's enough people, we've got to leave at least something behind to mark out our territory." Ianus shouted, the others stopped their feeding and stood behind him. Ianus looked down and picked up the half drank bottle of Vodka; he took a sniff, "damn cheap stuff, let's go people we've had enough fun "he exclaimed. Ianus then took the bottle and threw it against the alley wall; he then strolled off into the night with the other three in tow. The sound of the bottle smashing reverberated throughout the back alleys, there was no one around to hear or so you would think.  
  
Faith now had her denim jacket on and she was making her way towards home she had just crossed the main square and was heading towards the alleyway by Mickey's place. She then heard the smash of a bottle coming from the alley. Faith stopped to listen and had an inquisitive look on her face, wondering what it could be.  
  
_…I was on my way home, the smash of the bottle made me a little wary about going into the alleys. I still had to go down the alley though to get home though but I knew this part of town well, so I decided to carry on, now I wish I hadn't…_  
  


Faith entered the alley cautiously, checking every thing, she was just a little wary after hearing the breaking bottle. As she came to the end of the alley she noticed a small white paper bag, she picked this up and opened it, there were three plastic bottles of headache tablets in it, Faith just shrugged her shoulders and discarded the bag and its contents. Faith then turned into the next alley and saw the shards of a smashed bottle strewn over the floor she could also smell a strong scent of vodka. Faith seemed somewhat relieved, that the smashed bottle wasn't anything more She now started to walk more confidently down the alley. Faith then noticed something in a large pile of trash that lay in the alley, as she got closer she could see that it was a body. Pieces of cardboard and rubbish obscured the face; Faith then noticed blood seeping out of multiple small cuts and punctures in the body. Faith quickly turned away covering her eyes and holding her mouth. She took a few paces back and threw up; the horror of what she had seen was a shock to take in. Faith then wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket. She then went back over to the body, to see if the person was some how alive she was trying not to look at the injuries, she took the large piece of card that was covering the face and tossed it aside. Then it hit her, like a sledgehammer shot to her heart; the body was that of her mothers. Faiths pulse quickened and her eyes widened, "Mom" Faith whimpered in a frightened tone, she then nudged the body "Mom she cried again She got no answer Faith just fell to her knees in shock, "Mom, Mom," she cried her voice getting louder and more urgent. "Somebody Help me!" Faith screamed at the top of her voice her eyes were burning and the tears were streaming down her face. "Somebody please!" She screamed in absolute terror as she collapsed crying uncontrollably.  
  
_…That was the worst moment of my life, my mom and I hadn't been close for numerous years, but she was always there, and now I had no one, I was totally alone. This was the point of one of my wrong choices. After this I decided that I could count on no one but myself, anyone who mattered or who said they had loved me had gone away, I wasn't going to make that mistake again, and this would ultimately play a part in my downfall..._


	4. Part 3 Destiny

****

Part 3 – Destiny

__

...I spent the next 2 hours in the hospital, but it was just to confirm the worst. My mother had died in that alley among the garbage, deep inside i was fuming no one deserves to die like that, especially not my mother. I was in a state of shock, alot of my bodily functions seemed to stop and i was just running on autopilot. I can remember the doctor confirming the news and a kindly nurse trying to comfort me but other than that the hospital was just a blur. The nature of her death had attracted the police, so they asked me if i was ok to go down to the station to tell them what I had seen, i just nodded my head...

1998 South Boston Police Station 22.54 p.m.

Faith was sitting in a small brightly lit room with a female police officer sitting across a table from her. She had been in the room answering various questions for the past half-hour. Faith had barely answered the questions in more than a couple of words, she was still pretty much in a state of shock from the events of the night " Can i go yet?" Faith pleaded. "Look Faith, we need to just get a few details of how you saw the incident, there is only a couple more questions to answer and then you can go, ok?" was the reply from the police woman in a soft yet stern tone of voice. Faith just nodded her head in reply. " Ok Faith, what do you think your mother was doing in that alley, was she going home, to visit a friend or was she just out for a walk?" the police officer asked in a stern tone. "I've already answered this... I told you i haven't got a clue!" Was the impatient response from Faith. "Ok Faith, now you arrived at the scene a few minutes after the crime was committed, did you see anyone suspicious leaving the alley?" the officer inquired. " I've told you, No, i didn't see any one coming, anyone going or anyone that had the words murderer tattooed on their forehead...ok, Can i go now?" Faith's voice was strong and impatient; the officer noticed this and decided to give up on the interview. She simply replied in a docile tone " Ok Faith i suppose I have enough information now, but remember should you think of anything no matter how small, Please give me a call on this number." She gave Faith a small card out of her top pocket, Faith took it just looked at it and slipped it into her pocket, and she then nodded to the Police officer. The woman then escorted Faith out of the station, just as they reached the large glass doors of the station the policewoman said to Faith, "I could give you a lift home if you want?" Without breaking a stride and not looking back, Faith simply replied, "Nah" She then continued on her way away from the station.

The area around the police station was a better part of town, none of the nearby shops were abandoned and there was barely a boarded up window. Faith decided to make her way home this time she made up her mind not to take shortcuts through the alleys she would have to go the long way round. It would be longer but she felt safer. Faith slowly walked down the sidewalks of the streets, the only light came from the few lampposts and a half hidden moon, she was either staring into the sky or just blankly looking ahead thinking, slowly turning over the events that had happened in her head. Then in front of her she noticed a stray coke can lying in the middle of the sidewalk, She then stopped and looked at the can. Faith then seemed to stare and focus on the can, seemingly gathering up all the anger, hurt and sorrow inside her. She then ran up to the can and put all her pent up feelings into kicking the can as far along the street as she could, this seemingly was the only way she had of getting her feelings out. She then stared down at the pavement in her own little world just listening to the noise of the can as it made its way down the street. The can rattled along the empty street there was nothing stopping it from rolling the long distance Faith had kicked, the can suddenly came to an abrupt stop. 

Faith frowned and looked up to see why the can had suddenly stopped, Faith saw that it had stopped at the feet of a woman who was standing a few yards from herself. The woman was of a similar height to Faith, she was probably in her late thirties, and she had light brown hair tied back in a small ponytail she was wearing a light grey suit with a white blouse on underneath, she had a stern look on her face and her eyes were hidden being a small pair of thin grey spectacles, she was looking directly at Faith. "Hello Faith" the woman spoke at Faith in a thick British accent. Faith at first looked at the woman quizzically as though she had seen the woman before but she didn't know where. Faith then just shook her head and carried on walking past the English woman, brushing her with her shoulder as she went past and replying "Get lost lady,"

The woman didn't accept the brush off and followed Faith she started to say "Wait I've been sent..." Faith then turned around angrily and cut her off, " Listen lady I don't care who you are, but get lost". She started to walk off and then turned around and continued " That cop didn't send you did she, your not some sort of shrink are you, if you are here's the story, I found my mom dead in a pile of trash a few hours ago and I want to be left alone to deal you know, so leave me alone!" Faith then turned and fled, running down the street anything to put some distance between her and the woman. The woman stayed silent through all this and carried a look of concern on her face that turned to one of shock when she heard Faiths tirade, after Faith had bolted the English woman turned and headed off in a different direction.

__

...I just ran and ran, running from that woman, well running from anyone really. I wanted to be alone, i didn't want anyone to help me, in my mind it was just Faith against the world. I thought i could only rely on myself to get over it...what a screw up i would make of that. That woman though she was familiar, i had seen her in my dreams the previous night, at the time i was too consumed with my own sorrow and guilt to really take note of this, but i now know that this would not be the last I had seen of her. Yes i felt guilty for my mothers death, i felt guilty in alot of different ways, guilty that since my dad left we never got along, guilty that i never became the kind of daughter that she must have dreamed about before i was born and most of all guilty that i could have prevented her from dying. I knew she went out to buy alcohol, i didn't tell the cops because i was ashamed. The thing was she asked me to buy it for her, if i had gone she wouldn't be dead, maybe it would have been me lying there, i just couldn't shake the thoughts out of my head, but soon i would find out the truth, it would take all my guilt away and just leave emptiness and resentment, it would be one of the incidents that would contribute further down the track to the dark person i would become...

Faith didn't stop running until she got home; she hurriedly ran up the steps to her apartment block and burst through the outside doors, she then stopped and bent over with her hands on her knees, panting hard, and blowing huge breaths of air. She then collected herself opened the door to her right and entered her home. The place was exactly as she had left it an untidy mess; there was still a slight hint of Vodka in the air. Faith then began to slowly walk around the apartment looking in every room she looked seemingly lost in what was supposed to be a familiar place, she then reached her moms room, she entered the room and sat forlornly on the edge of the bed. She looked around the room at the messed up sheets and then at the framed photographs scattered around the room. Faith picked one up, it was a medium size frame just bigger than Faiths hand, and it was a picture of a woman and her daughter. Both had dark hair and the daughter was sitting in the sunshine on a swing. The picture was of Faith and her mother taken by her father when she was very young. Faith just stared at the photo for a while she then casually threw it aside and continued to look around the room; she then noticed the empty alcohol bottles on a shelf.

__

…Alcohol, I absolutely hate the stuff now, as I look back I can see that this destroyed my moms life it drove away my father and drove away me. It is said that if your parents are alcoholics you will end up one of two ways, an alcoholic like them before you or absolutely teetotal, at that time I could have gone either way…

Faith went over too the shelf and took one of the bottles in her hand and looked down at it, with sadness in her eyes, which quickly turned to anger, Faith then threw the bottle against the wall on the opposite side of the room, with a loud angry scream. She then just stared at the pieces of shattered glass; angry tears start to flow down her face. Faith then turned around and looked at the shelf where the bottle once was, the items that her mother had placed there now caught her eye, She dried her eyes and went back over to the shelf. She then took the items and sat on the bed cross-legged and placed the items in front of her. She picked up the larger of the two envelopes and tore it open; there was a card inside. Faith glanced at the cover which had a colourful flowered design with the words "Sweet Sixteen" emblazoned on the front, she then opened up the card and read the message on the inside " To My Faith, Happy Birthday All My Love your Mom Evelyn, P.S. I hope you like the presents." As Faith read a half smile began to appear and then it disappeared as her thoughts wandered from the message in her card to the events of the night. 

Faith then decided to open the presents that her mom had left, she ripped off the wrapping paper of the rectangular package inside was a case. There was a click as Faith opened it, inside was a beautiful silver necklace. She lifted it out of the case and held it up in front of her face just staring in amazement. She then put the necklace on it was flush around her neck, more like a choker. Faith just felt her neck around where the necklace was; she was stunned at the gift. Faith then unwrapped the second present, it was a hand crafted wooden picture frame, and the back of the frame was facing her. As she turned the frame around she saw that it was a picture of her being cradled in her mothers arms the picture was 5 years old. This didn't matter Faith stared at the picture and even after the events of the past day she still allowed herself a small smile. Faith then spent the next few minutes looking and touching her gifts.

__

...I was in a state of shock and disbelief the gifts were so touching and i loved them, my mom had remembered, she did care and that made me happy. I felt guilty though that i was feeling this happy and my mom wasn't here to share in it, but that feeling wouldn't last for long, happiness for me rarely did back then...

As Faith was admiring her other presents, she remembered that there was still one smaller envelope yet to be opened, she returned to the bed and picked up the smaller scruffy envelope. Faith opened it and inside was a small note on folded in half. Faith began to read to letter, the first line said "To Faith my little Firecracker" Faith raised an even bigger smile at the mention of one the names her mom had called her when she was little, then as Faith read on her expression changed alot of the letter was illegible but some parts Faith could make out better than others.

...Sorry i just couldn't go on...you were the only light in my life...I'm sorry i wasn't there for you...

As Faith read on the tears began to flow, running like tap water down her cheeks and along her skin until they came to the edges of her face and then they fell, making the top she was wearing a darker shade of red.

...I must do this, i must leave this life in the hope that somebody will take you in when I'm gone, to give you the life you deserve...remember i will love you always...Mom...

Faith just sat, tears streaming down her face reading the note over and over, trying to comprehend the reasoning behind it.

__

...All i kept on thinking was why and how. Then i remembered the bag that was in the alley, the tablets, she was going to OD, there was nothing i could do to stop her death, if it hadn't been the murder it would've been the tablets. That was the moment all my guilt and sadness went, it left me with resentment and anger instead, well that's what i thought at the time. Looking back i think i felt anger and resentment because i didn't want to accept what i really felt. I really felt helpless, loneliness and i felt scared these last two went hand in hand, i was scared that i was now truly alone, yes i had been lonely before but my mom was always there, deep down i always hoped we'd be close again but now we'd never get the chance. I held onto this anger and resentment, it was a part of me for so long, it contributed to the bad things i would do, I would pass my anger and resentment around directing it towards different people, to my dead mom, to the demons i used to fight and to Buffy, instead of dealing with it. I have only recently begun to learn to let go of my anger. At that time i thought my destiny was to be alone to be like my mother, and if it weren't for the calling of my real destiny i would have ended up exactly like her dead and alone...

Faith then got up from the bed the tears had stopped but her eyes were red and her face was stinging, the anger inside her was boiling up as she made her way over to the bathroom. Faith again looked at herself in the mirror, the mirror was still smudged from last night, and so she couldn't really see herself. But she just wiped away her tears and then opened the mirror cabinet and stared at the hip flask hidden at the back, she remarked to herself "I guess like mother like daughter!"

Faith took out the flask and unscrewed the top she put the bottle up to her lips and tipped her head back and started to swallow the contents, she didn't stop until the flask was empty. She then began to search the apartment, checking in cupboards under the bed searching anywhere for more alcohol. She found a few bottles with small amounts of alcohol in them. Faith drank them as fast as she could. She searched the house again, but there was nothing the house was completely dry. Faith reached into her pocket and pulled out some loose change, as she counted it she thought to herself...just enough for a bottle.

__

...At this point i was thinking... no i wasn't thinking i was just acting i was being driven to the drink just like my mom had and i didn't realise it. The general store was open 24 hours a day and they sold cheap booze, i knew i could get more there, so i went to it and brought the same cheap vodka as my mother. I was heading down my moms path but i didn't care i was hoping it would take away my anger and loneliness...

1998 somewhere in South Boston 01.36 a.m.

Faith stepped out of the liquor store much in the same vein as her mother had done earlier in the night, she carried in her hand a bottle of Vodka. She began to drink the bottle as soon as she had exited the shop. Faith now made her way down the alleys towards her home. She avoided the ones where her mother had been killed, and instead went in a different direction. The bottle of Vodka was now nearly finished Faith was staggering down the alley using her arm to support her against the walls of the alley as she went. "You damn bitch" was the hate filled scream that came from Faith "why did you have to leave me" she pleaded as she tripped up and fell over, she was now lying on her back facing up not bothered that she was lying in a puddle full of rain, or that there was pieces of trash scattered around her. Faith just let out a small chuckle and remarked, "Well i guess I'm five by five...well five bottles anyway" She then staggered to her feet, slumping against the wall to try to keep herself oh her feet. She managed to walk a few yards; she then just collapsed on the floor again in the same position as she was previously in staring at the stars in the sky muttering drunken gibberish to herself. As Faith lay just muttering to herself, the alley became more darker as a shadow was cast over her, she heard a sniggering comment, "Well, well, well these alleyways are just full of surprises!"

Faith couldn't see the figure that was standing over her but she felt it as it grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up so that they were face to face. The figure was that of the dark haired woman that had previously accompanied Ianus, she was wearing her now familiar demon face. Faith just looked at the woman and let out a small snigger as she commented, "wow have you just not heard of make up and facials?" The dark haired woman just grinned sadistically and replied "two in one night, but your younger." She then stroked Faiths cheek and her hand continued until it came to Faiths chin "So sweet and succulent...not like the previous one she tasted all old and more like a liquor store and what can i say I'm not much for alcohol" she continued. Faiths head just swayed as she tried to focus her eyes, not really taking in anything the woman was saying. The dark haired woman then pulled Faiths hair aside and licked her lips at the exposed neck.

"Get away from her!" came a loud cry from the end of the alley; the voice had a thick English accent and had harshness to it. The Dark haired woman looked up and saw a woman standing at the end of the alley. She was the same woman that had tried to talk to Faith outside of the police station and she had a cross in her outstretched hand. The Dark haired woman released her grip on Faith, Faith just limply fell to the floor, and she now turned her full attention to the English woman. A smile appeared on the dark haired woman's face as she moved down the alley towards the English woman. The English woman lowered her cross and outstretched her other arm and closed her eyes. Suddenly small yellow fireflies began to swirl around her hand, she than began to chant "diabolus amo inconsumptus cremo" the fireflies around her hand then disappeared. This stopped the demon-faced woman in her tracks, she then quipped "Nice light show lady!" A huge grin appeared on her face, the grin then turned to a look of concern as the dark haired woman looked down at her body, the woman than burst into a flaming torch. Faith who was now lying on the floor turned her head to look at the other too figures in the alley, she had to cover her face from the warmth of the fire the flames then died down. Faith then removed her arm but when she did she saw the female that had been assaulting her explode into a pile of dust. Faith just looked on in disbelief, she could then make out that a woman was coming her way. Faith was still lying on the floor the English woman stood above her she just uttered, "Who, What?" The English woman responded " Hello Faith, I'm Elizabeth I'm here to tell you of your destiny you have been chosen as a warrior to fight vampires demons and the forces of Darkness!" Faith simply replied "Me?" That was the only word Faith spoke before she passed out.

__ __


	5. Part 4 A New Life

Part 4 – A New Start

1998 Elizabeth's Apartment 10.05 a.m.

Faith slowly stirred, she moved some stray strands of dark hair from her face and raised her head, she let out small groan and placed her hand on her forehead as the previous nights drinking caught up with her. Faith could feel her head throbbing, and it felt like her head was too small for her brain. Faith tried to compose herself, to gather her bearings, as she looked around she saw that she was lying on a couch with a small blanket placed over her there was a coffee table in front of her and an arm chair to the right. The room she found herself in was about as large as the total size of her own apartment; there was a large ornate fireplace opposite Faith with and a TV to the right of the fireplace. As she looked about she saw pictures and expensive tapestry's hanging on the walls the room was expensively furnished with many intricate ornaments placed around the room, Faith began to think to herself that it felt quite "homely" but then her head began to throb reminding her of the previous night she just groaned and put her head back down against the pillows. 

__

...At the time the previous night seemed so surreal, i had memory gaps and images of people turning to dust and the warmth of the flames against my face, i just wasn't sure, it felt to much like a dream to be real, but strangely it also felt too real to be just a dream, i didn't know what to think. Looking back, it was the point at which my life began to change the point at which I began to feel I was needed. Now I see that it was only temporary and would not prevent me from becoming the dark person I was but it gave me a new life and it saved me from my downward spiral, it kept me alive…

Faith could hear the stirring of liquid in cups she looked up and saw the woman from the previous day approaching, carrying a tray. "Ah your awake," was the comment from the woman in her now familiar English accent. The woman approached, Faith sat up allowing the woman to sit beside her, she sat down and poured two cups of tea, she offered one of these to Faith. Faith just took it and began to sip it slowly. 

"Erm Elizabeth...i think that's your name, what am i doing here?" Faith asked nervously. 

The woman just smiled and replied, "So you remember what i said" 

Faith just nodded and repeated, "So why am i here?" 

Elizabeth simply said, " You know why, i told you last night." 

Faith seemed flustered she placed the tea down on a small coffee table and got up off the couch and began to nervously pace about the apartment in front of Elizabeth. "Yeah i remember lady, you tellin' me about a warrior and vampires and demons and then saying it was me, at the time i was wicked drunk and I've got a bustin' hangover this morning, so excuse me if i seem a little...."

" Sceptical," Elizabeth interrupted.

" I was gonna go with cynical but yeah, was what you said true, and that person turning to dust what was that, i mean i have all these questions and i can't believe I'm thinking them, let alone asking someone about them, am i crazy, why am i believing you?" Faith continued becoming more and more confused as she was speaking.

"Well why are you then... believing me i mean?" was the response from Elizabeth.

Faith sat down on a chair to the right of the couch and just buried her head in her hands, shaking her head. After a few seconds Faith brought her head up and replied, " I dunno, i just guess it just sounded like i was needed, what you said made me feel special, wanted, you know." Faith put her head down staring at her feet feeling somewhat ashamed at what she had said. Elizabeth put her Tea down and went over to where Faith was sitting, she went around the back of the chair and put a hand on Faiths shoulders, "come with me Faith i want to show you something." Elizabeth spoke softly. Faith rose from the chair and followed Elizabeth out onto the balcony of her apartment. Faith squinted at the sunlight but then looked out over the city, the scenery was breath taking, the sunlight reflected of the buildings lighting up the city of Boston. Elizabeth extended her hand to Faith, she took it and Faith was guided to the edge of the balcony.

"What do you see Faith?" Elizabeth asked.

"...Well i see Boston." Was Faiths response.

Elizabeth looked out over the city and replied, " I see daytime in a city with over 3 million people in it, they are going about their business, protected by the police, the sunlight and their own ignorance, but what happens when the sun goes down, and night falls? And all the things that you said you didn't believe in come alive, Vampires, Demons, Zombies and Werewolves, who is there to protect those people then, the police can't handle it, so who does? Eventually you will Faith." Elizabeth looked deep into Faiths eyes as she said the last part to show how serious she was.

Faith turned away from Elizabeth's gaze and looked out towards the city. "I...erm...why me? Who are you? And how am i supposed to protect these people?" Were the questions Faith posed. Elizabeth began to explain everything while Faith listened on intently " I honestly don't know why you were chosen in particular, but i can answer your other questions it is told into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight vampires, demons and the forces of evil. With the aid of her watcher who prepares, trains and guides the Slayer in her battles with evil. Faith you are that Slayer and i am your Watcher."

Faith began to laugh and made her way back into the apartment.

" Now listen lady, it was nice talkin' to ya, but seriously do you believe all that? I mean look at me, I'm not strong i have no skill and....No I'm not gonna even talk about it, I'll just catch ya later" said Faith as she made her way over to the couch to collect her jacket. Elizabeth shook her head and followed Faith into the apartment. "Faith wait, why did you listen to me then?" Elizabeth shouted. Faith turned around and looked at Elizabeth and then turned her head away not wanting to look her in the eyes, " I guess i am crazy... no I'm probably still drunk from last night" Was Faiths cold response, She then made her way over to the door and opened it. "1993 Sixth Grade Patrick F Gavin Middle SchoolAthletics Event a young girl named Faith walked away with 8 1st places in multiple track events." Elizabeth stated with authority in her voice. 

After hearing this Faith suddenly froze, she didn't look at Elizabeth, Faith just kept on staring ahead and spoke in almost a whisper, "How did you know?" She then turned to face Elizabeth with a confused look on her face.

Elizabeth replied, " I know everything about you Faith, that feat i just mentioned proves you have the stamina and strength, you've just never had the confidence to use it. Think hard when you get a bruise or a cut how long does it take for you to heal?"

Faith just mumbled "...well er...a few hours i guess"

Elizabeth began "There you go more of your preordained slayer powers at work, Faith you are special and the world needs you, I'm not saying its going to be easy for you especially with the history you have." At the mention of this Faith and Elizabeth made Eye contact, Elizabeth saw the pain and hurt behind her eyes and continued, "that is your history, and if you ever want to talk or open up to me I'll be here for you to listen, but that is your choice. From here on though i am responsible for you, i will trust, care and look out for you. All i ask in return is that you listen, learn, work hard and we work as a team, i will prepare you as best i can, but you have to be willing and ready to take on that responsibility, are you?"

Faith sat herself down and thought for a minute, she turned all the events of the previous few days over in her head and eventually spoke up " Do i have a choice in the matter?"

Elizabeth had a half smile on her face and replied, "well not really."

Faith then jumped up to her feet and gave a wide smile, " That's good then, because I'm game, just point me in the direction of the nearest monster!"

" Faith its not as..." Elizabeth began but she was immediately cut off by Faith " Yes i know i was just being enthusiastic, you English have to lighten up, so where do we begin?"

Elizabeth could just smile at the grinning face of the young girl and she said "well first we are gonna take a walk to your old apartment," Faith's eyes became downcast at the memories of her home, but she replied "Well yeah I could do with a change of clothes these are still dirty from last night." Elizabeth smiled softly and continued "Then we are going to pack all your belongings and you are coming to live here with me until we can find you a place of your own." Faith then glanced at the apartment surrounding her and responded in disbelief, "Here?" 

Elizabeth let out a short laugh and said, " Yes of course, and on the way i can tell you more about the new life you are now embarking on." as she ushered Faith out of the apartment.

Faith smirked and quipped, " Wow your making it sound wicked serious, you know."

Elizabeth began to lock the apartment and she just rolled her eyes and said "Faith..."

Faith replied, "I know i know, people to save, big responsibility, lead the way Liz."

__

...At last i had found some sort of direction in my life it felt weird to actually believe the stuff that Elizabeth or Liz as i called her said but i just new deep down inside me she was right. I tried to runaway from it, but when Liz brought up my proudest moment, it seemed to clear my head, it gave me a reason to go on, and it was obvious i was going to go along with Liz, what other choice did i have? As we made our way back to my old apartment, Liz filled me in on most things she told me stories of Vampires and Demons such as Angelus, Larconis and the Master, she also went into detail about the Watchers Council. She laid out more of Vampire and Demon lore after hearing all this most people would be scared or worried but not me i was excited for once in my life i felt alive, like i had a something that made me, me. But i still had one lingering question...

Faith and Elizabeth made their way in the direction of Faiths old Apartment, there was a cool breeze in the air and the sun was shining down on them, there were lots of people out busily going about their own business. Faith and Elizabeth stayed away from any listening ears because of what they were talking about

"Why Boston?" Faith suddenly asked. "I mean I've lived here my entire life, I've been out and about at night and I've never seen anything you have described, well accept for last nights shit, you know"

Elizabeth replied," That's what I'm talking about Faith, peoples ignorance…"

Faith suddenly cut her off her voice sounding somewhat offended, "Hey!"

Elizabeth just chuckled, "I didn't mean you, I'm sorry, I just meant people in general like the police and other authority figures, they use convenient and sometimes absurd explanations to excuse away the situations regarding the things that we deal with."

Faiths response was just a confused look 

Elizabeth continued, " Ok let me think of a simple example, your Mother's death."

Faith visibly shuddered at Elizabeth's words.

__

…Elizabeth was just testing the waters with that statement, I think she was trying to analyse how I was feeling about my mother, she was probably trying to see how high my emotional walls were and wondering to herself if she could ever break them down. Elizabeth was the first person in years to try to talk to me like that and at the beginning I just pushed her away hiding behind my "Five by Five's." I Told her that I was cool talking about my mother's death, which was so far from the truth, I told her that the police thought it was gang related or by the injuries it could have been some sort of wild animal. She corrected me she told me that it was gang related, but that it was vampires, she had been killed to mark out that the territory was theirs. That pissed me off big time, the vamps were gonna get some pain when I was ready. You may think that Elizabeth's bluntness was a bit insensitive and rude but that's what I liked about her, she was always honest with me, she was the only person in my life that was ever one hundred percent honest with me and that still stands today not even Buffy or the Mayor were always honest with me. Elizabeth continued telling me about the situation in Boston…

"The gang that killed your mother is something new, very vicious, they sire strong humans and kill weaker humans to mark their territory." Elizabeth explained.

Faith interrupted, " So why do they mark out their territory?"

Elizabeth replied, " The streets of Boston at night are run by one vampire, he is very rich and he is so old his hands and feet are cloven, he goes by the name of Kakistos.

"Cool, he's like some Big Daddy vamp, when do I get to kill him?" an excited Faith asked. Elizabeth responded, "Eventually we will go after Kakistos, Faith but not until your ready, now back to the situation, Kakistos runs the streets nothing happens without his say so, but this new gang is doing things as they please and in a very violent way, so if Kakistos tries to combat this with more violence, the streets at night will become like a war zone, which is probably why you have been called here." 

"Oh." Was all Faith whispered in response. They both continued walking in an uneasy silence, Faith contemplating the seriousness of the situation and Elizabeth wondering how Faith was taking all of this. Faith broke the silence with another question, " Why only one slayer isn't that a bit unfair?"

Elizabeth let out a small chuckle, " well you would think so, but that has been the way for thousands of years, until recently that is."

Faith interrupted, " why what's gone on recently?"

" Well one of your predecessors, Buffy Summers who is the active Slayer in Sunnydale died, she was then quickly resuscitated by one of her companions, but her death initiated the calling of the next Slayer. Which meant that for the first time there was two active slayers Buffy and Kendra. A few days ago Kendra was killed which lead to you being called, so now we have two active Slayers you and Buffy Summers." Elizabeth answered.

" Wow she died, that's gotta be rough, so is she any good?" Faith inquired.

"From the reports that her Watcher Mr Giles submits, she has the potential to be a great Slayer even though she can be quite rebellious at times and somewhat 'American' as Mr Giles puts it. She has faced some powerful enemies such as The Judge who she despatched of a few months ago with some sort of Rocket Launcher." Replied Elizabeth.

Faith chuckled and exclaimed, " A rocket Launcher?? Go B, That chick sounds like she's got a serious pair on her, I like the sound of her!"

Elizabeth had a bemused look on her face. " A Pair of what?" She inquired.

Faith smirked and shook her head, "Forget it I guess it's just me being 'American' you know." 

Faith and Elizabeth continued on their way back to Faiths apartment, Faith asked more questions and Elizabeth provided more answers.

__

…As we made our way back to the apartment, I can remember feeling good for the first time in a long time, maybe I went along with Liz at first because it was better than my current existence. But there was this feeling inside of me that this was for me that slaying was what I was built for. Before I could move on with my new life I would have to take care of my old one, and I can still remember the scene to day as we rounded the corner…there it was everything that was bad about my life was summed up in the building I called home…

Faith looked up and saw the dirty crumbling apartment blocks that she called home. Faith began to climb the steps to the front door, she felt Elizabeth's hand on her shoulder, "Would you like me to help?" asked Elizabeth with a look of worry and concern on her face. Faith just turned around she offered Elizabeth a small smile and shook her head, Faith then made her way up the steps towards her home, Elizabeth just looked on in concern. 

As Faith entered the apartment the smell of vodka wasn't there, there was just a musty smell hanging in the air. She decided that she didn't want to spend anymore time in here then was necessary, so she decided to have a shower and get changed at Elizabeth's place so she quickly went about stuffing all of her clothes into a rucksack. After Faith had finished packing her stuff, she looked forlornly at the bag on the bed, her entire life had fitted into one rucksack what did that say about her? Before she left she took the gifts her mother had given to her and packed them as well. Faith slung the bag over her shoulder, and took one last look around the flat her eyes filled with regret and sadness; she then exited the building and looked down at Elizabeth waiting patiently. Faith raised a small smile, she was off to a new life, and it couldn't be any worse than her previous one could it?


	6. Part 5 The Slayer

Part 5: The Slayer

_…The next couple of weeks were the most intense of my life, I did stamina training three times daily and in between that I worked on my fighting techniques with Liz. Even now in my head I can still hear her saying, "Come on Faith just another mile, because all the technique in the world won't save you if you become tired mid battle." She taught me everything I know. She taught me my favourite part of slaying weapons…_

Loud grunts accompanied by rhythmic thudding could be heard reverberating around Elizabeth's apartment. Elizabeth and Faith were in one of the spare rooms that Elizabeth had converted into a small training room for Faith. Elizabeth was dressed in her now customary grey suit, but her jacket was hanging in the room and she was tightly gripping a large rectangular pad as Faith was hitting the pad with a variety of kicks. Faith was dressed in her usual training attire a pair of dark training pants a sports bra; a pair of trainers and her dark hair was tied back to keep it out of her face. Over the next hour Faith went through a series of routines and practiced a variety of different kicks. Elizabeth continued to grip the pad shouting out "Good, again." after each kick. Every so often the two of them stopped and Elizabeth gave her advice such as, "Fully extend your leg" or "Put your hips into it more" Faith listened intently to the advice and then began again with her routine putting Elizabeth's advice to use, eventually Elizabeth shouted, "Stop I think that's enough for now." Faith stopped and picked up a towel that was lying on a piece of training apparatus and she wiped the sweat off her face. "Ok what's next?" Faith asked. Elizabeth walked over to the large cupboard on one side of the room and unlocked it, inside there were weapons of various descriptions, knifes, axes, stakes and crossbows were among the many items. Faith pushed a few loose strands of hair back behind ears and looked over the weapons in Awe. With a huge smile she exclaimed, " Wicked cool, weapons training!"

Faith continued to glance over each weapon as Elizabeth replied "Yes, you will be trained and evaluated on each of these, they are all of an even difficulty level, which one do you want to try first? Faith continued to look over the weapons and pointed to a large Black Fibreglass Bow and asked, " That one, I always wanted to use one of these like Rambo!" 

Elizabeth had a puzzled look on her face while saying, "Rambo?"

Faith sniggered and replied, "You're kiddin' me? Liz where have you been living, the past 10 years? You gotta watch Rambo sometime you'll love it! Trust me"

_…She even tried to get me to read the slayer handbook, but she gave up after a few attempts, well one attempt anyway and after that I flatly refused to even open the cover she never bothered me with that damn book again. Liz and me became pretty close too; she would never moan or complain about spending time with me, which was a nice change Even if it was just to run a few more miles or pummel the hell out of a heavy bag, I can remember after my mom died that I said I would never trust people again because in the end everyone leaves you. But thinking back Liz was the one who gave me back my faith in people, even if it wouldn't last. She taught me my winning mentality she taught me never to think about losing, because if you have any doubts about victory it could affect your concentration and focus in battle. The training over the two weeks brought me new confidence too; I was becoming more self assured about my skills and wanted to test them out. I went out "on patrol" as Liz called it, but she went with me, we took out one vamp at a time, with her helping me. But I was getting a little impatient; I wanted to test my skills fully, with no watcher holding me back telling me to be cautious…_

2 weeks later 

1998 Elizabeth's Apartment 6.45 p.m.

The sound of the TV could be heard blaring away in Elizabeth's apartment; Faith was lying on the couch engrossed in the images that were on the TV. Elizabeth made her way out of the kitchen carrying a tray that was neatly arranged with two plates of sandwiches and a pot of tea, one cup and a can of coke. 

" I cannot believe you have never seen Spiderman, Spidey is the best, Liz, shouldn't Slayers be given wall crawling powers too? that would be so cool " Faith suddenly exclaimed. As Elizabeth sat down on the one available chair she handed Faith her sandwiches and poured herself a cup of tea, "Well when I was your age my studies encompassed a great deal of my leisure time, and I think your powers are sufficient to carry out your job " Was Elizabeth's response. The reply from Faith was simply a " uh Huh." She was more interested in watching the TV and eating her food. Elizabeth just sat back watching the young slayer, a smile formed on her lips as she thought about the hard outside that Faith put up at times, but watching her now she looked like any young teenager enjoying life. Elizabeth could feel herself caring for her Slayer in a 'motherly' way, which went against everything she had been taught but she didn't care, she just couldn't help it the young slayer was infectious. When both had finished eating Elizabeth quickly cleared up she, took the dishes to the kitchen as Faith continued to watch the TV. " What are you doing Faith, Shouldn't you be going on patrol now?" Elizabeth shouted.

"Yeah I guess, how long are you gonna be?" was Faiths answer.

"Well I'm having a nice evening in with a cup of Bovril and a good book." Elizabeth shouted back.

At that point Faith poked her head around the Kitchen door, "Does that mean I can patrol alone?" Faith asked with a hopeful look on her face.

Elizabeth softly smiled and replied, " Yes just be careful, I want you to check out the cemetery tonight to get rid of the any newly risen vampires, should you run into any more experienced vampires see if you can get any information about Kakistos or this other gang."

Faiths eyes lit up like the proverbial cat that got the crème as she answered, "Yeah thanks Liz, I'll be careful." Faith grabbed her jacket and opened the front door.

"Oh one more thing, can you go via Jack's and pick up a couple of vials of Holy Water?" Elizabeth shouted as she came out of the kitchen and looked at Faith. Faith then flashed Liz a huge grin on her way out of the door and shouted, "You got it!" 

Faith jogged the short distance to Jacks magic shop; it was only a couple of blocks way from Elizabeth's Apartment. As she got there she saw a green and red neon sign reading 'Magick' that flickered on and off, above a small wooden door with a window. "When is he gonna get that cheesy sign fixed." Faith said to herself. As she opened the door a small bell rang as Faith entered and she made her way over to a counter.

_…I can still remember Jacks magic shop today, the layout, where everything was, It was way bigger than the one I saw in Sunnydale, it was more commercial than it too, there was more useless junk in Jack's than there ever was in the shop in Sunnyd. A guy named Jack owned the store after his Dad died, he was just over 20 years old and in the beginning we got on very well, he was a real salesman though he would do anything to make a quick buck, sell stuff to demons, snitch a little anything to make money. I had gone here with Liz a couple of times. She used to be something of a practising Wicca she was nowhere near the power of the Mayor with his rituals but she could do some wicked spells and she used to bring me here when she stocked up on ingredients and items she needed. Liz taught me which stuff was for tourists and which stuff was real…_

"Hey J you there? Faith shouted as she glanced about the shop.

"Just hold on a min geeez," was the muffled reply from within a storeroom behind the counter. After a few seconds of scrambling about a man emerged from the storeroom. The man was good looking, about 6 ft tall with a medium build, his eyes were a deep hazel and he had dark brown hair which was medium length which looked rather unkept, but to Faith some how never looked bad.

"Oh its only you, I shoulda stayed out back," Jack said with a smirk on his face.

"That is so hurtful," Faith replied in mock indignation, " You know I'm your favourite customer really, and to be blunt the best looking," Faith added a little half smile with her last two words.

" Well considering I've recently only had a few slimy demons in , I guess in those respects, you are my best looking customer", Jack retorted.

Faith grinned and replied, " Wow J that almost sounded like a compliment, you betta watch out, you keep saying things like that people will think you like me."

Jack just chuckled and asked, " So what's up Faith?"

"Oh you know supply run, Liz needs some holy water, so here I am." Faith replied 

Jack kneeled under the counter and began to look for his stock of holy water. " I think we got some here, somewhere, so where's Liz tonight?" Jack inquired.

Faith sat herself on the counter with her legs hanging on Jacks side of the counter as she replied enthusiastically, " My first solo patrol tonight I can't wait."

Jack chuckled as he continued to look, " You sound enthusiastic about that, I'm sure glad I don't have your job." 

"Well the pay sucks but I love doin it, it's so exciting, better than being stuck in a disorganised shop, taking hours to find a customer her goods." Faith stated with a grin on her face.

Jack got to his feet and placed a small box on the counter and replied, " Hey don't knock it till ya tried it, plus in here is a lot safer." Jack took a vial of holy water out and handed it to Faith and continued, " That's the only one I got, more will be in on Monday."

Faith took the vial, swung her legs around and slid off the counter and replied, " That'll do just put it on Liz's account, thanks, oh and this job safer? What happens if some 8ft demon bursts in looking for some artefact and doesn't want to pay? At least I would have the strength and stamina to kick its ass!"

Jack looked Faith up and down from behind his counter and smirked as he replied "stamina?"

Faith leaned over the counter and whispered, "Like you wouldn't believe" Leaving Jack speechless She then turned and headed towards the door shouting, "seeya" over her shoulder. As she reached the door Jack shouted after her, "Yeah, have fun." Without looking back Faith just held her hand up as she left the shop. 

A small hazy mist hung over the cemetery; there was a slight calm breeze in the air that made the branches of the trees sway slightly. A figure then suddenly emerged cutting the mist as it punched and kicked into thin air. The figure was dressed in shiny black leather pants and a dark denim jacket covered its upper body, a small red top could be seen where the jacket was open, it continued to shadow box into thin air until it finally sat down on a wooden bench. "Come on vamps come to Faithy!" the figure on the bench exclaimed out loud. Faith was beginning to get impatient she spun a vial that was labelled holy water into the air and caught it. "Come on I've been shopping, now I need some action!" Faith said to herself with an annoyed tone in her voice. Then Faith suddenly stopped as something caught her attention, she slowly turned her head and looked at a mound of rupturing earth in front of a headstone a few metres from herself, the corners of her mouth slowly upturned into a grin, she put the vial in her jacket pocket and then said to herself, "Time to motorvate!" she then vaulted over the bench and headed in the direction of the moving grave.

Out of the mound of earth first came a hand then another, and then the rest of the body. The creature that emerged was a tall vampire it was dressed in a typical burial suit but its body was well built. It stood taking its first look and smell of the world as an undead creature of the night. The first thing it felt though was a jumping roundhouse kick to the back of the head, the vampire stumbled and fell over, Faith readied herself in a fighting stance smiling with glee exclaiming " Lets party big boy!" The Vampire quickly got to his feet but before he could regain any sense of positioning Faith was on him, she connected with a left then a right and she followed up with a spinning back hand. This sent the vampire sprawling face first to the ground. Faith then leapt onto his back and began to give the vampire clubbing left and right hooks to the side and back of his head. As Faith continued to pound away she heard a twig snap behind her, she instinctively knew another vampire was approaching, she quickly rolled off the back of the first vampire. As Faith came out of her roll she brought her hands up grabbing a leg that had been aimed in her direction. Faith then spun around and swept away the new vampires balancing leg, the vampire then landed on his back with a loud thud. Faith then sprung up to her feet and in a flash she had a stake out and drove it into the vampire. Faith looked down at the vampire the stake had been driven through his shoulder and was driven with such force that it was half in his shoulder and half in the ground, pinning the vampire in his place. Faith then quickly stamped on the protruding stake so the end was embedded into the chest so the vampire couldn't pull it out. She gave the vampire a sexy pout and remarked, "I'll be back for you when I've finished playing."

Faith looked around for the other vampire, he had stumbled to his feet and was fleeing in the opposite direction. Faith just smiled and began to run after him. When Faith caught up with him the two began two trade blows, The Vampire was just swinging furiously, Faith though was simply blocking and parrying until she got an opening. Eventually Faith dodged one of the Vampires stray punches, she then grabbed his wrist and quickly put his arm up around his back into an arm lock, she then reached for her stake. But a moment of panic spread over as she realised she had used it to pin the other vamp to the ground. This gave the vampire a chance for him to recover and he used the momentary lapse in Faiths concentration to reverse her arm up behind her back. The Vampire then grinned as he bent down to sink his teeth into Faith's exposed neck. Faith could feel the vampire's breath on her neck as he was preparing to feed, an idea then came into her head, she reached her free hand down between the vampire's legs and squeezed as hard as she could. The vampire let out a loud scream as he sank to his knees in excruciating pain, Faith stood over the vampire with a huge grin on her face, " What can I say, men…you always think between your legs, that's probably why that hurt!" Faith then reached into her jacket pocket and unfurled a small length of sharp metal wire. She then wrapped it around the vampire's neck and pulled the ends in opposite directions cleanly decapitating the vampire, his body and head fell to the ground separately before both exploded into a haze of dust.

Faith then made her way back to the vampire she left staked to the floor. When she reached him the vampire was still pinned down but was struggling trying to free himself. Faith then straddled the vampire's upper chest, her legs pinning his arms down. The vampire began to struggle and snarl, "Now play nice will ya" Faith said with a little wink of her eye. The vampire seemed to calm down realising he had no chance of escape. 

" Ok now you aren't newly risen judging by the total lack of dirt on your threads, so you could help me by answering some questions?" Faith asked. The vampire just closed his mouth in defiance. "So are you one of Kakisto's men?" was Faiths question, she was met with silence. Faith then unbuttoned her jacket pocket and pulled out the vial of Holy Water with a smile on her face she said " Not exactly Mr talkative are you, so now we're now gonna play a game, I just got this new bottle of Holy water and I want a second opinion on how it tastes, and you have got the honours."

The vampire just stared wide eyed in horror as Faith continued, "now every time I think your lying to me or refuse to answer you get a small sip, and I have to tell ya even though I'm a slayer my speciality isn't drip feeding people so if I maybe miss your mouth it could end up on your face or as replacement eye drops and think how much that is gonna hurt when it burns your eyes out, so who do you work for?" The vampire again refused to answer. Faith simply smiled and poured a little of the Holy Water into the vampire's mouth a small hissing sound and smoke began to emanate from the vampires mouth and he let out small scream. "Now I know you work for some big daddy vamp what is his name?" Faith asked. Faith received a snarling response, "I ain't gonna tell you shit Slayer…" Faith quickly cut him off "oops" And she spilt more of the Holy water but this time she missed the mouth and a drop went rolling down the vampire's cheek burning and hissing as it ran down the vampires face, this was accompanied by another scream. " Are you getting a taste for it cuz I'm having a hoot and a half, I think we could go **All** night" Faith quipped as she gave the vamp a sexy smile. "Ok, ok you psycho I'll talk, I'm one of Kakisto's men I was here to get some new recruits." The vampire said with a tone of resignation in his voice. 

"Good, good, your learning quick, now what do you know about these vamps that are opposing Kakistos?" Faith asked

"I...I…dunno anything," The vampire stammered in response.

Faith just grinned, " oh it looks like you have something in your eye, I'll just try to wash it ok baby?" she began to slowly tip the vial…

"Nooooooooooooooo!" The vampire screamed, "Ok, ok Kakistos is holding a meeting tonight about how to deal with the subordinate vampires, everyone will be there, he is holding it at the Casino on Hoyt Street, that's everything I know I promise!" After taking all this in Faith simply winked at the vampire turned and said over her shoulder as she walked away. " Thanks you've been a sweetie."

"Wait, Wait you've got to help me up," the vampire pleaded as he watched Faith walking away. Faith turned around and glared at the vampire she raised her eyebrows which was followed by a smirk, " You got a pair on you I'll give you that!" Faith responded. She then went over to vampire and pulled him up with all her strength. The vampire screamed as he was pulled off the stake which was still in the ground, he then stumbled to his knees clutching his shoulder whilst Faith was retrieving her stake out of the ground. The Vampire rose to his feet and as he turned to face Faith he remarked, " My life ain't gonna be worth living now I ain't worth…"

The vampire than came to a realisation he looked down at his chest and the Stake that had been driven into his shoulder was now firmly embedded in his chest in the region of his heart, the vampire then exploded into a cloud of dust and smoke. "Dust" Faith said with a smirk on her face as she finished the vampire's sentence for him. She then took a quick glance around the Graveyard before sprinting off in the direction she came to relay her new information to Elizabeth.


	7. Part 6 The Settling of Scores

Part 6: Settling of Scores… 

1998 Elizabeth's Apartment 10.24 pm 

Elizabeth's door visibly shook as an out of breath Faith banged on it. " Liz let me in it's just me, I kinda forgot my key." She shouted. The sound of movement in the flat could be heard, then the sliding of a bolt and the clicking of the door being unlocked. As the door slowly swung open, Faith burst through, "Liz, you shoulda seen me, I was the biz, these two vamps ate dust before I even broke a sweat." Faith boasted as she made her way through the apartment, she threw her jacket over the back of a chair and sat herself down on the couch with a triumphant grin spread across her face.

__

… That was the first time I felt it, the high that slaying gave me. I can remember it like it happened today the action, the excitement, and the danger after that first dose I was hooked. I stayed hooked a long time on the slaying of vampires until I tasted something else, the killing of a human, but that is another story. The adrenaline and the high blinded me from the fact that I nearly bit it the first time out, I guess if I had taken time to realise and appreciate the fact that I had nearly tasted death every time I slayed maybe I would have been more cautious more like Buffy, maybe I would never have ended up in this hellhole. Just one of my many regrets that one day I hope to try to put right…

Faith spent the next half hour describing her first patrol in great detail. She went through everything from how she finished off the vampires to the information that she had 'persuaded' the vampire to tell her. As Faith spoke Elizabeth scribbled on a small notepad taking in everything that Faith told her. When Faith had finished a short silence broke out as Elizabeth silently perused her notes. Faith eventually broke the silence with a simple "So?" This seemed to snap Elizabeth out of her thoughts, " Ah Yes, Very good work, but I'm afraid what you have told me is not good. If Kakistos is holding a meeting then it shows the seriousness of the situation, this could lead to increasing violence." She explained as a look of concern came over her. The pair looked sullen for a moment, Until Faith jumped off the couch to her feet and exclaimed, " Right here's what I'm gonna do I'm gonna go to that Casino and kick this Kakistos' undead ass and put an end to all of this!" 

"Absolutely not!" Elizabeth snapped, Faiths face became a little downcast " You would be greatly outnumbered and end up getting killed, I think a more sensible option would be for you to do a little reconnaissance at this casino to see if you can find any information about Kakistos' next move." Faith mulled this over for a minute and a smile came to her face as she asked, " If I get this recon done could I then maybe get a couple more stakings in before sunrise?" Elizabeth looked into the expectant eyes of her young slayer as she replied, "I don't see why not as long as you be careful." As Faith's eyes lit up Elizabeth shook her head and laughed, " Just where do you get your energy from?" Faith simply shrugged and answered, " You know me Liz always a zesty little trooper ready to put a little overtime in." she shot Liz a smile before putting her dark denim Jacket back on and making her way to the front door. As Faith was just about to shut the door behind her she heard Elizabeth calling her name, Faith poked her head through the door and looked at Liz, "What?" she inquired. Liz answered in one word, "Keys." 

"Oh Right," Faith sheepishly added, Faith then collected her keys from a drawer in one of the cupboards of Elizabeth's flat and made her way back towards the door as she opened the door Elizabeth shouted to her, " Please be careful." Faith turned around and looked at Elizabeth, "always" was Faiths response along with one of her trademark cocky grins, Faith then left to do what she now does best...slay.

1998 Tremont Street 11.58 pm

A Long black sleek limousine steadily made its way down the dimly lit street, a small splash of water could be heard as the limo pulled up outside of a large neon lit single storey building, the headlights illuminated an alley close to the building, for a split seconds a shadow was exposed, but as fast as it had appeared it disappeared. The hum of the engine came to an abrupt halt at the same time as the headlights shut down. The alley that had been bathed in light was now pitch black. In the alley a hiding figure strained to get a closer look at the limousine and its occupants, as it did a trashcan lid was knocked to the ground, the figure cursed under it's breath, "Great Faith, real smooth!" Faith continued to observe the car hoping that no one heard the noise. She watched as two men exited the car, they were lit up as the doors of the casino opened. One of the men Faith guessed had to be 7ft tall he was dressed in red robes and Faith could see that his hands were disfigured, "I guess that has gotta be Kakistos, you couldn't grip anything with those hands, oh and he needs to find some fashion sense, I mean the pyjamas look is not exactly in," Faith whispered whilst laughing to herself. "What a stud!" she exclaimed a little too loudly as she looked at the other man. He was better dressed in a stylish designer suit and had a pair of designer sunglasses on; he had short blonde hair and was quite handsome. Faith quickly darted across the street and pressed herself to the casino wall, she could no longer see the pair as the pair were directly around the corner but she could hear their conversation. "Ianus are the men here yet?" a gruff sounding voice demanded. 

"Don't worry, I phoned ahead and they are all inside and ready to take your commands" was the response. There was a short silence between the two, as Faith strained to listen she could make out the sound of footsteps and then a new voice spoke up, "Welcome my friends to Tricks Place," this new voice oozed confidence and charm as it continued, " I am Mr Trick your host for the evening, I'm sure you'll like it here, I cater for everyone, white men, brothers, vampires, demons and…. Whatever the hell you are my friend." The last part of the sentence was directed towards Kakistos who responded with a gruff, " I'm Kakistos the vampire Overlord!"

" Well I ain't never seen a vampire with hands like those." Mr Trick asked. This time Ianus spoke up, "When you have lived a long as my master, your hands will look like that, but since you are a human..." He was quickly interrupted by Mr Trick who knew vampires were easily provoked and he didn't like the tone to which Kakistos and Ianus spoke, " Its ok my friends. No needs to be starting nothing, just come in and take a load off, your vampire friends are waiting for you." 

Faith heard the men climb the steps; she then straightened her hair and whispered to herself, " Showtime." Faith put on her sexiest smile as she turned the corner and began to climb the steps to the casino. A black man, who was of a similar height, stopped her at the casino doors. Faith noticed he was wearing the flashiest Purple suit she had ever seen, Faith had to suppress a stupid grin and keep up her sexy smile as she spoke to the man. " So I've heard this is the place to come for a good time?" As the man began to answer Faith recognised the voice it was the confident charming voice of the man she had heard call himself Mr Trick, he grinned a wide smile as he replied, " Oh It usually is, but tonight we have a private reception, you understand." He continued after he had looked Faith up and down, " But on any other night a sexy young athletic woman like yourself is always appreciated, have a nice night." With that Mr Trick nodded his head turned and entered the Casino locking the doors from the inside.

" Damn!" Faith cursed under her breath as she found herself standing in front of Tricks place, locked out. Faith quietly made her way around to the back of the building looking for anyway there was to gain entry to the building. She was out of luck all doors were locked securely; all windows were covered and also locked. Faith muttered to herself, " Doesn't look like they want anybody spying on them, the blacked out windows couldn't be to block sunlight, sunrise is hours away." Her only alternative was to find a way onto the roof, she climbed up onto a fire escape of an opposing building and then leaped across to the casino roof, momentarily Faith lost her footing and was teetered dangerously close to the edge of the roof, but she quickly regained her balance and slowly crept along the roof towards a large glass dome in the middle of the roof. As she approached the dome she crouched as low to the ground as she could and peered through the glass dome at its base trying to keep out of sight, as much as she could. From her elevated position she could see everything that was happening in the room below. The room was very large and dimly lit with various neon lights lighting up various parts more than others. There was a stage to the back of the room with a dance floor in front of it. To the left of the stage were various low-lit tables and behind them were various slot machines and gambling tables, which were lit up brighter than most of the room. To the left of the stage was a bar, there wasn't a single slot machine or table in use, there was not even staff at the bar or at the tables. The only people she could see were three rows of vampires staring at the stage, the one called Ianus was standing in front of them and they were all staring at the stage, Mr Trick was no where to be seen and Kakistos was standing on the stage ready to address his followers.

__

…That vampire would become my archenemy, he tracked me across half the country just to hunt and kill me, with a little bit of help from Buffy though I finally overcame him. At the time though I just assumed he was gonna be another bloodsucker on the end of my stake you know, but just how wrong could I be. I can remember that meeting was just the usual vampire crap. Saying how strong he was, how he would reclaim the streets. I was thinking to myself that he was full of shit and I would just kick his ass plain and simple…

The meeting broke with all the vampires shouting in unison, " For Kakistos we live for Kakistos we die." The vampires all then began to disperse, some left through the front of the casino, others propped up the bar or went to the gambling machines. Mr Trick then emerged from door on the far side of the casino he made his way over to Kakistos, they chatted for a while and they then disappeared into the same room, where Mr Trick had emerged from, out of the sight of the watching slayer.

Mr Trick entered a dimly lit room with Kakistos the Vampire Lord close behind, "What's so important that you drag me in here," Kakistos growled.

Mr Trick calmly sat himself down in a chair in front of a mass of TV screens; he then opened up a laptop computer and began to press some keys. "Well with the rumours that have been going around I thought you might like to take a lookey at what we have here" Mr Trick turned the lap top so that Kakistos could see and, tapped on the screen just above the dark haired female that was on the live pictures of the roof of the casino. Kakistos growled and shouted, "get one of my men to follow her we need to see if she could be..."

"The Slayer?" Mr Trick finished.

Faith had seen enough; she quietly sneaked across the roof and jumped back over to the opposing building. Just as she was about to climb back down the fire escape, when she heard a side door of the casino open. Faith looked on as the blonde haired man from the front of the casino quietly closed behind him and walked off down an alley. She smirked and exclaimed, "Step on up, the first staking has arrived!" She quickly made her way down the fire escape and began to stalk the vampire. With all her concentration on the vampire ahead, Faith didn't realise that lurking in the shadows behind her she too was being followed. Ianus steadily made his way through the streets and various alleys not noticing the dark slayer that was following his every move. Faith herself kept on getting a nagging feeling that she too was being followed, she kept hearing noises behind her and she just got that feeling that something was there. She simply dismissed it as her getting a bit jittery and put all her attention on sneaking up on the blonde haired vampire.

Faith edged up to the corner of a back alley and quickly took a peek around. She spotted the vampire heading inside a small abandoned warehouse. Faith was just about to follow and corner him when she saw other vampires following Ianus into the building. Faith quickly climbed onto a large wheelie bin that was along the side of the warehouse she then quickly vaulted up onto the roof, "What is it with me and roofs today." She cursed under her breath as she made her way across the roof. The Vampire that was attempting to follow Faith swore to itself when he turned out of an alley and found she had disappeared. He was just about to climb to the roof of a nearby warehouse to get a better view, when he spotted a few vampires entering the warehouse. The vampire quickly scurried around the building to get a better view; he found a half smashed window that gave him a view of everything that was happening inside the building. Surprise came over his face when he noticed that Ianus, Kakistos' right hand man was standing at the head of the warehouse on a slight stage in front of numerous other vampires.

From her vantage point on the roof Faith couldn't see what was going on inside but she could hear the low murmur of voices from within. Faith explored the roof further to somehow find a way into the building. After a couple of minutes of looking Faith found a small dirty skylight, she couldn't see through it, but it was big enough for her too climb through, she slowly opened and climbed in. She dropped down onto a high walkway that was directly above the main room of the warehouse; from here she had a full view of the warehouse. The warehouse had many stacked crates around the sides and there was a slight twinge of oil in the air. Faith could see about a dozen vampires all assembled in rows much like the gathering at the casino that she had spied on. This time though the blonde haired vampire named Ianus was at the head of the vampires, talking and gesturing. " So this guy is playing both sides!" Faith uttered under her breath as Ianus continued his speech. " The Dawn of our new order is upon us, tomorrow is the night that we get the rewards we so richly deserve. Up till now we have done small gestures, but tomorrow with one huge gesture we will kill Kakistos and I will replace him. Together we will run the streets, me as your leader and all of you as my loyal troops. I have been covering Kakistos for years, but tomorrow it will stop and you my loyal friends will have a leader with strength!" The watching vampires roared with approval, Faith just rolled her eyes and commented under her breath, "How much bullshit can one slayer sit through in a night?" She continued to watch as Ianus split his vampire followers up into two or three smaller groups. He then dismissed these groups with orders to go and feed and too kill. Faith now knew that this was the group that had killed her mother and without Elizabeth's help would have killed her to. Faith couldn't just sit around and watch she needed to do something to settle the score for her mom.

__

…I had found the group responsible for the murder of my mom, whatever resentment or anger I held towards her I put aside I was gonna take them out for her. I guess it was the only thing I could do at the time, I thought if I killed the ones responsible, it would lighten the load of my mother being murdered, make me feel a bit better, but I guess things never turn out how you want them to…

The other pair of eyes that was watching the scene had seen enough. The vampire retreated to report to his master Kakistos what he had seen and heard.


	8. Part 7 and the taking of Revenge

Part 7 …and the taking of Revenge

1998 A Deserted Warehouse in Boston 1.34 am 

From her view point in the rafters Faith watched as some the vampires left, there was now only six, Ianus at the head and five others standing in front of him, he continued his speech. " Once we win control tomorrow night, the five of you are going to be my lieutenants, you are going to make every order I give happen." Ianus beckoned for one of the vampires to join him at the front as he continued, " and you my big biker friend are going to be my right hand man, my body guard, when I am not around you will be in charge." The biker strode out to the front and turned to face the other vampires with a sadistic smile on his face, a sadistic smile that Faith recognised.

__

…It was him, the biker who chased me from the club just before I met Liz, even with the things I have seen and done since then, I can still see his sadistic smile today. I guess you never forget the things that scared you the most. Even though you are no longer afraid of them. This made me even more eager to fight, now it wasn't only about settling the score for my mom, but it was about taking my own revenge…

Ianus was focused on speaking and congratulating his new second in command, the biker. When he finally turned his attention to the other four vampires, he realised that he was now only speaking to two of them. In their place was two piles of dust and one dark haired girl dressed in a denim jacket and leather pants with her arms outstretched and a stake in each of her hands. "Can anyone join this party or do you have to be dead to attend." Faith quipped. She then quickly slipped away each of the stakes one into her jacket and one into the back of her pants, as she stood confidently in front of the four remaining vampires. Faith smirked towards the vampires as she beckoned them over, with the movement of her hand and a cheeky wink.

Ianus and the other vamps stood firm somewhat surprised at the Gaul of the young girl who stood in front of them. She was out numbered four to one yet stood there smirking with supreme confidence. " A bit lost aren't we little girl?" Ianus asked in a somewhat arrogant tone. The young girl looked a bit surprised, " Oh I'm sorry so this isn't a crappy hideout for a bunch of vampire losers? I best be going then." Faith sarcastically replied. The slayer then turned her back took a few paces and then turned back around to face the vampires as she continued, " on second thoughts this place" she took a quick glance about the room, "…is crappy and you four." She glanced at each of the vampires smirking, " are definitely losers, which means its time for you guys to bite the dust." Faith stated as she took up her now familiar fighting stance.

Ianus began to chuckle, " very entertaining little girl, the over confidence must mean that you have to be a slayer, well just like the every one of your descendants, you gotta die." Ianus gestured towards the two vampires standing infront of him and the biker as he added, " Kill her!" The two nodded their heads in agreement towards their leader and slowly began to circle the young slayer. The big biker standing beside Ianus stepped forward, but Ianus put out an arm to stop him. " I've heard the best way to kill a slayer is to watch them first, find a weakness and exploit it." Ianus whispered. The biker eased back into his original position as he and Ianus watched their vampire comrades circling the slayer. 

Faith's eyes flicked from one vampire to the other as she mirrored their movements, trying to keep both in her line of sight. One of the vampires was female; she had bright pink hair and wore some leather ensemble that even by her own standards faith thought was slutty. The other vamp was a coloured male a little taller than her but by no means muscular and was dressed in what faith thought was a second hand suit, obviously trying to emulate his master. Neither looked particular menacing for Faith but she couldn't underestimate the fact that they outnumbered her. Suddenly the two vampires looked at each other for a second, nodded and charged at Faith.

The female launched a roundhouse kick at the slayer's head, Faith quickly ducked under this at the same time she was ducking she blocked a punch that had been thrown by the male vampire. As Faith brought her head up she instantly drove the butt of her elbow into the Females head this staggered the vampire. Faith then turned her attention to the big left hook that the coloured vampire was sending her way. Faith easily parried the punch with her left hand knocking his fist away. She then quickly followed her parry up with a quick left backhand and a straight right, both connected and sent the vampire spinning to the ground. Faith's slayer senses kicked in as she sensed the female vampire charging her from behind. Faith quickly spun on her heels and hit the female with a fully extended sidekick. This sent the pink haired vampire flying backwards through the air. As she landed the female crashed into one of the many wooden crates smashing it into pieces. The female was just about to get to her feet when her she had a panicked look on her face as a realisation hit her, the female vamp exploded into a cloud of as and dust. Faith turned her attention back to the male vampire, who was just getting back to his feet. Faith pulled out a stake from her jacket and readied herself for her foe's attack. 

The Vampire simply charged at her in a blind rage, like a bull in a coliseum, no planning or thought behind his actions. Faith stood her ground until the very last second, she then quickly swapped the stake into her left hand and then quickly side stepped. As the vampire rushed passed her she drove the stake into the vampires back piercing his heart from the rear, turning him into nothing more than a cloud of dust. Faith then turned back to Ianus and the biker vampire who still had their human faces on and had been watching her fight. She then quipped, "Two points for the slayer, I make that Slayer four vamps nil," She then raised her eyebrows and had a huge smile as she blew a kiss at the two vamps as she continued, "How 'bout we go one more round see if you guys can salvage any points for your team?" Ianus hesitated for a second, he then calmly took of his glasses and slipped them in to his top pocket and grinned a broad smile. Then as quick as a flash he pushed the biker towards Faith. " You're my bodyguard, kill her for me!" Ianus screamed as he took off and escaped through the back entrance of the warehouse. This left a face off between Faith and the biker who now morphed into his vampire guise.

__

…Even now I still don't know why that vamp took off. I guess some people talk a good fight but in the end they don't bring it, or maybe he was simply scared of fighting a slayer. Anyways this left me alone with the Biker, I can remember thinking that I was gonna enjoy every minute of this. In the end though I guess I enjoyed my job too much and look where it got me…

The two slowly circled each other, Faith in a fighting stance, the biker with his fists up ready to brawl. The two locked eyes as they circled, each of them eying the other up, seemingly daring each other to make the first move. The silence was ended as the biker spoke, "Don't I know you from somewhere?" He smugly asked. " Yeah you should, you creep," Faith retorted, the anger was building inside her. "Oh the whore!" the biker replied, smirking. As he ended his last sentence, he lunged with a big right hook; faith easily parried this and then followed up with a tiff right to the vampires jaw, sending him reeling back. As the vampire quickly regained his balance, he looked Faith dead in the eyes and became enraged as he saw a cocky smirk on her face. A sadistic smile came over the vampires face as he put his hand behind his back and unsheathed a large serrated knife. It glinted in the low light as the biker twisted it slowly, thinking the mere sight of a knife would intimidate his opponent.

He took a huge lunging swipe at Faith. The knife caught her across her left shoulder, slicing through her jacket and into her skin. The biker then attempted another half dozen knife swipes each time Faith moved her body out of the way, but her jacket was becoming torn to shreds. After the flurry of knife swipes and furious dodging the two came apart and there was yet another face down between the two. Faith slipped of her jacket and returned to her fighting stance. Blood was seeping down the gash in her arm, this only made dark haired slayer seem all the more intimidating in her fighting stance. She focused herself ready for the attack she knew was coming, and it did a straight lunging stab aimed directly for her heart. 

But Faith was ready for it; she quickly dodged to the left and simultaneously performed a jumping front kick that sent the knife spinning through the air landing with a loud clunk on the warehouse floor. She quickly followed up with a roundhouse quick hitting the biker square in his chest. This sent the vampire stumbling backwards, "Not such a cocky asshole are we know?" Faith quipped accompanied by the raising of an eyebrow and a smile; she was beginning to enjoy herself. The vampire quickly regained his footing and snarled back, " I shoudda finished you off last time, bitch." Before charging at Faith. This caught her off guard for a second that allowed the biker to gain an advantage; he connected with a right to faiths face that bloodied her nose. Faith composed herself quickly, as the vampire launched a flurry of punches at her; she parried, blocked and dodged each one he sent her way. The biker ended with a big swinging right hand, Faith quickly ducked, the vampires follow through meant that he stumbled allowing Faith to come up behind him.

As Faith rose behind the vampire she snapped off a strong sidekick to the base of his spin, this knocked the biker off balance and sent him sprawling face first into the ground. Faith hovered over the vampire as he struggled to get to his feet his spine wracked with pain. She touched her nose and looked at the blood on her hand and then at the fallen vampire foe and her anger and temper were threatening to overflow. " So you thought you would chase me?" she whispered menacingly before kicking the vampire with three stiff kicks to his ribs. The vampire groaned with pain as the sound of breaking robs reverberated around the warehouse. " Hey… you thought that you would scare me?" Faith shouted the tone in her voice rising, before viciously kicking the downed vampire in his head blood flew out of his mouth accompanied be a howl of pain. The vampire slowly tried to crawl away, scrabbling in the dirt trying anything to get away from the enraged Slayer. Faith though was like a panther stalking its prey. She slowly followed the vampire not taking her eyes off him for a second. The vampire managed to get up on all fours, but Faith lifted her foot and stamped down hard on the vampires back as Faith screamed, " You thought you and your worthless vampire scum would kill my mother?" another sickening cracking was heard as well as a loud scream of anguish. Faith turned the vampire over and straddled his chest.

Faith was sitting high on the biker vampire's chest her legs pinning his arms down, her eyes were welling up with tears as the biker vampire pleaded for his life. "Bastard…you chased me!…you scared me!" Faith screamed, in each pause she stung the vampire's face with a punch. The biker could only lie there and take the punishment as he stared into the rage filled chocolate brown eyes of the vampire Slayer. " You wanted to kill me!" Faith shouted as she landed another right hand to the vampire's face breaking his nose. Faith the vampire slayer was completely lost in he rage, the tears were beginning to flow freely as she continued to pound on her defenceless foe. She then paused for a second before resuming the battering of her foe. Faith continued shouting landing punches at the same time, " You bitch…you killed yourself…you left me…you selfish bitch!" The young slayer was releasing all her hurt, anger and pain the only way she knew how. Faith then suddenly stopped, she wiped the tears and slowly stood up, looking down at the bloodied biker with a blank and unreadable look on her face, before saying in an almost silent whisper, " Your not worth it anymore." She slowly turned to make her way toward the warehouse entrance leaving her battered enemy where he lay. 

As the Dark Slayer began to walk away, the biker gathered what little energy he had left and quietly gripped a large plank of wood, which was lying on the floor just a few yards away. He looked up at the departing slayer, his eyes wild with anger, his face was a swollen and bloody mess and his entire body was wracked with pain from the beating he had received from the slayer. The Biker managed to stagger to his feet, leaning on the piece of wood as support; he then amassed the last of his strength and ran towards the slayer, holding the wooden piece over his head gripping it with both hands. The biker shouted, " You little whore all I wanted was a quick screw!" as he charged towards the slayer. As the vampire approached Faiths slayer senses kicked in, she spun around and slammed another strong kick into the vampires already broken ribs. The plank of wood clattered to the ground as the vampire doubled up in pain. Faith then quickly picked up the piece of wood, and held it behind the vampire's head, she then drove her knee into the vampires face causing his head to snap back through the piece of wood splintering it into two. She then took one half of the wood and drove it through the vampires' chest puncturing his heart as she punned, "Screw this!" The biker could only mouth the word, "Bitch" before he disintegrated into a mass of ash and dust.

Faith the vampire slayer just stood panting hard, surveying the warehouse that had become her battle site. Blood was still trickling down her nose and seeping out of the gash on her shoulder, she let the plank fall to he ground with a thud, she wiped the blood away from her nose, smearing crimson on her leather pants. She continued to stare at the pile of dust that used to be the biker and a small smile crept on her face, "Wow, wicked hungry" she exclaimed as she turned and swiftly exited the warehouse.

__

…And there it is the first time I lost it. That became the regular way for me to vent my feelings I never faced them, just hid them behind ass kicking's. At this point in time though fighting was enjoyable and I got huge kick out of it, it made me feel good so, if something makes you feel good you carry on doing it. Maybe if Liz had stayed around longer she would have shown me a way to deal with my feelings, emotions and fears, maybe…

Ianus made his way back through the many streets and alleys in what he hoped was the general direction of the casino. He kept looking over his shoulder as he ran; making sure the slayer was nowhere to be seen. He stumbled over trashcans, and other obstacles, not stopping hoping that the slayer wouldn't catch him. He eventually found himself outside of Tricks casino, he stumbled up the steps and burst through the doors shouting," Kakistos, Kakistos!" All the lights were out in the casino the only illumination was from the moonlight through the large dome on the ceiling and a couple of the gambling machines. Kakistos was standing in the middle of the room talking to a male vampire a female vampire was standing at the far side of the room, the casinos owner Mr Trick was nowhere to be seen. Kakisto's simply grinned at Ianus and said, " Ah Ianus nice of you to join us." Ianus was stuttering and panting hard as he spoke, " There, there's a slayer in town, she ambushed me as I was feeding, I barely escaped!" Kakistos expression didn't change but there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he replied, "That's very valuable information Ianus, your courage and loyalty will be rewarded." At hearing this Ianus straightened up and smiled, "Really?" he answered not noticing the sarcasm. Kakistos then began to laugh manically as her slowly strode towards Ianus, Ianus glanced nervously at Kakistos then at the other two vampire's and began to laugh himself. Kakistos was only a couple of feet away when he stopped laughing, at that point Ianus looked down at his chest and back up into Kakisto's eyes. Kakistos simply growled, "Traitor" They were the last words Ianus heard before turning to dust. As the dust from Ianus settled a figure masked in darkness could be seen holding a wooden stake. As the figure came forward into the low moonlight, it straightened its tie, grinned and addressed Kakistos. "So Mr Kakistos, I take it you have a job opening, which a well versed brother like myself could easily fill."

"If your willing to make the sacrifice Mr Trick?" Kakistos growled in response. Mr Tricks grin grew wider as he answered, " Well I'm a man that looks at the big picture and living for eternity makes that picture oh so much bigger my friend."

Kakistos simply motioned with his hand ah the female vampire, walked out from behind Kakistos and seductively walked towards Mr Trick. As she approached Mr Trick tilted his head to one side exposing his neck, as the female reached him she lowered her head to his neck and began to drink. Kakistos looked on in satisfaction as Mr Trick grinned while the female, drank from his neck.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two Days Later

1998 Cedar Grove Cemetery 2.53 pm

The light afternoon breeze brushed their faces as two figures, solemnly walked along the stone paths, passing grey headstones as they slowly walked, both with their heads bowed deep in their own thoughts. The two could be two friends, mother and daughter but in this case they are Watcher and Slayer. 

The younger of the two, Faith the vampire slayer had a stony look on her face, deep in thoughts about what she must now do. Her entire demeanour was different, she was no longer the vibrant young slayer, at this point in time she was simply a grieving daughter. Her dark hair was pushed back into a ponytail; she wore black denim jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a jet-black denim jacket. Her clothes not having any of the usual bravado or plunging necklines that she usually wore. The older of the two Elizabeth, the watcher had a similar look on her face to that of her slayer, whilst her thoughts were on her mother; Elizabeth's were about her young charge. A Watcher must never become too attached to the slayer they were charged with, but Elizabeth always had a rebellious streak. And when it came to Faith Elizabeth looked on her as if she was her own, how could you not, her young eyes had seen so much and hid behind them so much pain. Faith did her best to hide this but Elizabeth always knew, she could see behind the mask, and she would stand by her slayer until she was trusted enough by Faith for her to talk openly about her pain and her past.  Elizabeth was dressed in a similar tone to her slayer, her suit was black and her blouse was white, she had her hair up in a bun and her eyes half-hidden by her dark rimmed spectacles. The Pair continued to walk until they arrived at a certain grave; the pair then stopped and looked down at the headstone.

_… And this would be the site of one of my mistakes, I thought by visiting my moms' grave, by letting her go, it would clear my past up. I thought I could move on to my new life as the slayer. But what I didn't realise is that its not that easy, if you bury your problems and feelings, eventually one day they will come back to bite you, I wish I had grieved properly and had talked to Liz, maybe I would have dealt with my past with her help, with somebody like her I might have got rid of my trust issues and my pent up emotions, If only she had been around longer…_

Faith interrupted the silent moment, "Thanks for this Liz." Slayer and watcher shared a moment between themselves; Liz then softly smiled and asked, " Would you like a minute alone?"

Faith silently shook her head as she knelt down beside the grave. The slayer simply knelt there staring at the headstone thinking.

_…At the time I can remember kneeling by that grave feeling bitter, angry and hateful towards my mom, only sitting there to try to put her behind me and it is until only recently that I have changed those views. I feel sad for her and I now can understand why she wanted to die, I went through something similar myself. I also feel regretful that we never got to be a proper family, her and me, you only get one mom and in that sense I have missed out. But now I have finally dealt with my issues regarding my mother, I will never forget her and now I don't hate her. It feels different not carrying hate for your mom around with you, maybe after over four years I can finally move on…_

Faith silently removed an object from her jacket it was the photo that her mom gave her for her birthday. She put the photo at the base of the headstone. Faith then felt the reassuring hand of Elizabeth on her shoulder. "Lets go Liz," the young slayer uttered. As Faith rose the other present her mother brought her, the necklace glinted around Faiths neck as the sun caught it. The two began to walk off; Faith then took one last look at the grave before continuing on her way with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's concern got the better of her, " You ok Faith?" She asked.

"You know me Liz, Five by Five." The slayer replied. The slayer and watcher continued walking an awkward silence between them, concern etched on the watchers face. Faith then suddenly chirped up, " So what's next then?"

Elizabeth looked puzzled for a second before she began, " well you have more training to go, we have to harness more of your raw power so that we may take on Kakistos and his minions…"

Faith gave Elizabeth a look and raised her eyebrows as she interrupted "Get your mind off the big evil Liz and me being this super slayer" Elizabeth was now totally lost and her face didn't hide this. "Oh come on Liz, I'm a sixteen year old girl who needs cheering up…I Want Pizza and ice cream" the slayer stated with a huge grin. Liz simply sighed and replied, " You know you are always, hungry"

Faith answered, " Well it's the Slaying Liz it makes me hungry and…oh it doesn't matter." 

"Hungry and what?" Liz enquired

Faith simply smiled and answered, " You don't want to know."

Faith wore a wide cheeky grin and Liz was even more confused as the two left the graveyard.

_…I had finally found my niche in life, at the time my path with Liz would feel so right, I was wanted and needed, and I had someone who cared about me. My big mistake was that I chose to bury my past, not deal with it, and I thought as long as I had Liz none of that mattered. What would happen if I lost Liz, what would happen if I lost even more trust in people, what if I ended up alone again. Tragedy, Loss, Betrayal and even Love would happen in my life in the coming weeks and this was even before I hit Sunnydale where I would make all the wrong choices that would eventually land me in here, in prison, where I would have to face myself…_


End file.
